


Lay Beside Me, Under Wicked Sky

by The_Poison_Within



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'm sorry for future angst, My First Fanfic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Smut, Some smut though, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Poison_Within/pseuds/The_Poison_Within
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“chit ste yun?” Clarke tried again, with a small smile.<br/>“I’m sorry, but I really don’t understand what the hell you’re talking about. And where am I, what is this place?!” The man all but growled at her, looking all over the place, taking in his surroundings. Clarke could see his jaw set and his shoulders squared, like he was going to be attacked or attack at any moment now.<br/>Well this is a hell of a lot more confusing, he’s not a grounder? And how can he not know where we are?!<br/>[On hiatus]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first fan fic ever!  
> I know this might be a weird crossover but bear with me! I've had this idea for a while and I simply had to get it down. I don't know how long this will be, but I hope it will be a long journey for our favourite Clarke. This is a Clexa fic, but we will see Oliver and Clarke get very close and bond closely. Trigedasleng will be in cursive in dialoges and english will be plain text. Updates will hopefully be every week either Thursday or Friday  
> Anyways, I really hope you guys will like this as much as I had writing the first chapter.  
> Also you should all know that english isn't my first language and since I am currently without a beta there will be mistakes perhaps even a lot. Especially with this little fucker ','.  
> Anyways any critique, ideas or thoughts is of course welcome. (Titles and chapters are inspired by Metallica songs; The Unforgiven I, II, III, Nothing Else Matters, Welcome Home (Sanitarium), Fade To Black and One)  
> Catch me on Tumblr for updates on the story or if you want to ask me something, http://the-poison-within.tumblr.com/  
> Well that's it, so I hope you'll follow me on my first writing journey!

Clarke left Camp Jaha two months ago. Or that’s roughly how long by Clarkes own estimation. Two months on her own, living off roots, berries and whatever she could find. Scratch her living off on rocks, using said rocks for pillows, however Clarke wasn’t stupid. She heard the rumours surrounding the outlying Grounder villages she passed by. They spoke of _Wanheda_ , the one who felled the mountain. Clarke grimaced at the title. She had learnt enough trigedasleng to know what the title meant. “ _Commander of Death_ ” the words played over and over in her head with every passing day and every night. Haunting her nights and stalking her through the day, only to leave a bitter taste in her mouth everywhere she went. She didn’t sleep much those first weeks, nightmares haunting her everywhere she went but it wasn’t the only thing that haunted Clarke. A set a green eyes followed her as well, everywhere she went. She could still feel the anger from the betrayal, the hurt. In truth Clarke understood, but what hurt the most was the sincerity she saw in those green eyes, because Lexa was truly sorry for leaving Clarke up on that mountain. Clarke hated herself, she both missed and hated Lexa. The war was over expect the one she was fighting in her head.  
  
As the first two months being alone passed by, she progressively slept more each night, the nightmares slowly but steady fading from the back of her head. But this night was a bad night, Clarke felt it right away. She was sitting near the edge of a small cave, providing temporary cover for the night only big enough to shelter her body. The fire was still going when she laid down, darkness has long since taken its hold over the land. The forest still freaked her out sometimes, the noises, the wind rustling the branches. She was deep in the forest and cliffs surrounded her, the small stream made Clarke feel slightly better. She felt more open and released was the burdens of leadership on her shoulders. The scenery was so beautiful she deeply wished she had charcoal, a pencil or anything to capture its natural beauty. But she was all alone and she needed it. She couldn’t face all those she killed in that mountain only to be reminded about them, every time she looked at her mothers or friends faces. Their faces started to blur, melt together. The faces of the living and the dead all in one and it were too much for Clarke. She may never forgive herself for her heinous actions she thought. However she might be able to accept it and that could help move on, or that’s what Clarke hoped at least.  
  
_“No! Jasper! I did everything I could! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Clarke slid down into the corner against the cold hard metal of the fallen ark, her breathing erratic and shallow while hot desperate tears fell down her cheek._  
  
“ _Clarke, how did you expect me to look at you again? You killed so many kids in that mountain! I’m ashamed that you’re my daughter!” Abby all but yelled at her, deep in her own personal space and when Abby was finished, Clarke could barely breathe._  
  
Clarke jerked awake. Cold sweat covered her entire body making her clothes and fur stick to her body, making her even colder. The fire which burned so brightly when she fell asleep was all but reduced to small embers. Luckily Clarke had collected more wood than she needed so she added some small branches to get a fire going again once she had succeeded she added more lumber. Quickly she peeled out of the damp clothes and made her way down to the nearby stream. It was early spring but no matter the water was still cold. Standing in nothing but her panties and bra in the moonlit night, she slowly walked along the bank with her clothes clutched under her arm with slow steady steps she walked into the stream, feeling the cold water against her angles and rising up her legs as she walked deeper in. Clarke relished how the cold water felt against her skin, like it was cleansing her bit by bit. When she was fully submerged under the water Clarke started to scrub away the sweat she still felt stick against her skin, to scrub away everything that happened in the few past months she had been on the ground but she also did it to feel refreshed. She took her clothes with her so they had but a fair chance not to stick to her entire being when she got in them again. After scrubbing both herself and her clothes somewhat clean, she moved out of the water. She had already been in more than what was good for her, so with long strides she hurried back to her small camp, setting up her clothes to they would be dried by the fire and the small cave she was sleeping in for the night was well warmed up by the fire.  
  
Clarke sat deep in thought as she pondered about everything that had happened to her. The lives she took at the dropship, 300 of Lexa’s warriors, her mother playing a part in her father’s death, Wells, her best friend, being killed right after she learned the truth. He wanted her to protect her as he always did so he died and she didn’t even get a chance to say she was truly sorry. Clarke was staring into the nothingness when she realised had been looking at the ceiling of this little cave for what must have been three hours, the darkness’ grip on the land slowly lessened, not yet dawn but the dark of the night slowly began to turn to light. That was until a bright white blueish light and a crashing sound jerked Clarke out her thought and startled her. Quickly grabbing her clothes and her gun securely raised she peeked outside the cave. It seemed to come from some distance away, behind thick vegetation and small trees. Slowly, she made her way through the small clearing over to the vegetation. She peeked over to see what earthly phenomena this could possibly be. The light and sound stopped before she could see what it was, but when she peeked over the bush she was now hiding behind Clarke saw a lifeless figure in... _Green Leathers and a leather hood?_ This isn’t any grounder attire she had ever seen Clarke thought.  
  
Clarke inched closer, with her gun firmly pressed in her left hand. From the marks in the ground and burn marks in the trees and bushes Clarke could see the figure must have been right in the middle of whatever happened here, but nothing made sense in Clarkes mind. Couldn’t have been an explosion, there wasn’t any scorch marks nor any shockwaves and the figure which still lay lifeless on the forest floor, looked mostly fine. The clothing actually seemed to be in pristine condition. The lifeless figure was breathing and most likely just unconscious due to what happened Clarke reasoned so once again she scouted her surroundings one last time before she agreed that no one else heard whatever this was, Clarke slowly moved over to the what she could now was a man dressed in green leathers and wearing a green hood drawn up over his head and almost covering his eyes. Clarke studied his body. Nothing looked broken, no scratches except from a few bruises on his cheek and forehead, but they were a few days old at least so Clarke checked his breathing, also good. Neck? Nothing broken. Heart rate? Elevated but still within acceptable limits. Pupils? Responding. As soon as Clarke released his eyelid and sat back down on the forest floor, the man’s eyes shot open and breathing in heavily and frantic!  
  
“ _laik yu…_ ok _?”_ Clarke asked. What little trigedasleng she could might help the man calm down.  
  
“Ai laik Klark kom skaikru” Clarke offered with a small smile to the man.  
  
He stared at Clarke with blue eyes that could match her on in depth, they were blue like the ocean, but his silence made her nervous  his stare wasn’t threatening it was more… confused, delirious. His eyes were covered in a green leather band, which matched the colour of the rest of his suit, behind it were a dark layer of green camouflage, clearly this guy didn’t want to be recognised by anyone. His jaw was firm and the artist inside Clarke almost wanted to frame that strong jaw which was covered in a small scruff but otherwise he actually looked well-groomed and damn, does he seriously smell that good? Clarke mentally slapped herself in the back of the head. _You need to make sure he’s okay! Get it together Griffin!_  
  
“ _chit ste yun?”_ Clarke tried again, with a small smile.  
  
“I’m sorry, but I really don’t understand what the hell you’re talking about. And where am I, what is this place?!” The man all but growled at her looking all over the place, taking in his surroundings.  
  
Clarke could see his jaw set and his shoulders squared, like he was going to be attacked or attack at any moment now.  
_Well this is a hell of a lot more confusing, he’s not a grounder? And how can he not know where we are?!_  
Clarke still sat on the ground, staring at the man which returned her stare. Towering like that in front of her actually intimidated her a bit, okay a lot. His voice was distorted somehow.  
Clarke pulled herself out of her train of thought.  
  
“You’re not a Grounder? And how can you not know where you are?” Clarke deadpanned.  
  
The man stared at Clarke like she was a complete idiot which quite actually offended her.  
  
“Grounder? What the hell is a Grounder? And no, I don’t know where I am, otherwise I wouldn’t have asked!” the man practically spat at her before he continued.  
“The last thing I remember I was at Star City harbour and fight-“  
  
Clarke simply burst out laughing when he said he had been in Star City. It was one of those towns that got hit in the second wave of nuclear bombs and it was still very radioactive.  
  
“Sorry, did you just say Star City? Are you crazy, it hasn’t existed in 93 years! It was in the second wave of nuclear bombs!” Clarke’s laughter died out when she saw the man’s features darken.  
The man then pushed hard at Clarke up against a tree.  
  
“You better not be messing with me kid, what year is this and where I am?! Answer me now!” The man yelled, his face a few inches from her own, his breathing hard and angry.  
  
Not even Lexa has intimidated Clarke like this and that actually scared her, but that didn’t mean her stubbornness would allow her to back down.  
  
“Oh yeah? Try me, unless you calm down, right now we won’t have a thing to talk about, so go ahead. Do your worst!” Clarke said loudly.  
It was like a mother scolding her child and Clarke hoped it would work or else she would be in all different kinds of trouble. She only now realised the quiver filled with arrows on the man’s back and his bow in his right hand, ready to strike. But the man’s posture fell, and he looked at her. But it was more like looking through her and seeing someone else, but not Clarke and she wondered what his story was, that he would be so crestfallen just by the fact Clarke scolded him because he seemed so dangerous at first but now he looked like a lonely and broken man. He sighed heavily and let his bow drop while his arms fell, releasing Clarke. He took several steps back until his back hit a tree and he slid down to the ground. With his arms resting upon his knees he looked up at Clarke again.  
  
“Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. Um… Would you like to answer me? I don’t understand anything right now” the man sighed again and looked at Clarke expectantly.  
  
Clarke sat down against the tree next to the man where he had slumped down. Offering him a small smile, in which he nodded in return.  
_Seriously is this the male version of Lexa or something? I bet my ass he spends a lot of time brooding_.  
Clarke mentally cursed herself for getting so lost in her own thoughts. So she turned her gaze and looked upon the man and answered his question.  
  
“The year is 2113 and we’re about 40 or 50 miles west of Washington D.C. and I’m Clarke Griffin, mind telling me your name, else I’m just going to call you The Hood.” Clarke offered lightly, trying to ease the man’s tense posture. Then she remembered he probably didn’t know about the bombs, so she continued quickly.  
  
“In late 2016 the first nuclear bombs fell over Earth, nearly wiping out every human being. There’s not a lot of us left, I’m sorry. I know this is a lot to take in” Clarke wanted him to know that this world was a dangerous place in the hopes he wouldn’t get too shocked and just shut down.  
  
“Wait.. You’re saying I’m in a post-apocalyptic world? This really takes the cake of weird things that I’ve seen. Might as well going to try and get used to it” The man sighed, rubbing his temples and closing his eyes, taking in what Clarke just told him.  
  
“So you’re not going to tell me your name or should I just stick with The Hood?” Clarke asked, very much wanted to avoid any further questions about what the story of Earth is like now.  
  
“Funny, that’s actually what they started calling me at first.” The man smiled slightly.  
  
In that instant Clarke just discovered who she was in fact talking with, two feet in front of her. The man that started it all back then.  
  
“You’re shitting me right? You’re the _GREEN ARROW?!”_  Clarke gaped at the stranger with wide eyes, remembering her history books describing him slightly in the vigilante wave of 2014 and 2015.  
He was the catalyst so to speak, the one that started it, then remembering the sudden disappearance of the Green Arrow in 2016.  
The man chuckled slightly at the blondes’ reaction. He got a lot of them over the years, but this one rivals Felicity all that time ago, he thought to himself. That’s the reason he pulled back, in those blue eyes of the blonde next to him, he saw Felicity. Telling him to get his head out of his ass and stop being so growly.  
  
“Yeah, that’s me alright. The Green Arrow” The man chuckled again.  
  
“You know, you actually disappeared in 2016? I think it was February. No sign of you, just gone” Clarke said to the hooded vigilante.  
  
“That explains why the last thing I remember was when I celebrated Valentine’s Day with Feli-“ the man cut off midsentence.  
“Fuck! God damn it!” The man all but growled out! Clarke very confused over the sudden outburst and just stared at him with a questioning look.  
  
“My team and I. We – we were taking down a man in Star City, claimed to be a ‘Time Lord’ so when I tried to go in for the blow which would stun him for my teammates to arrest him, he countered me. He held my arms and said I would learn my lesson. A bright light appeared and the next thing I remember is that I wake up with you beside me!” The man ground out, his shoulders falling again.  
  
Clearly feeling defeated he now realised he actually well indeed was in the outskirts of the ruins of Washington D.C. and 97 years in the future.  
To Clarke’s surprise the vigilante lowered his hood, took of his eye band to reveal his identity. Took out a cleaning tissue from his suit and wiped the camouflage off. He now looked at Clarke again and offered her a small but sincere smile.  
  
“Clarke Griffin? Hi. I’m Oliver Queen” Oliver offered his hand to shake hers.  
  
_Okay, I figured he’d be hot, but damn._  
Again cursing herself Clarke returned the smile and shook his hand.  
  
“Hi. So right now, I’m alone out here. But I have a camp not far away. You’re welcome to stay? Two is better than one, right?” Clarke stood and held her hand out to help Oliver up.  
  
“I agree, you wouldn’t mind filling me in on the things around here right? I figure there’s a lot more than just this forest” Oliver took her hand and pulled himself up, grapping his bow and followed Clarke back towards her small campsite.  
  
Clarke swallowed hard. Could she tell him? There is a lot of things she couldn’t tell him, not right now. At least not until she knew him better, he seemed nice, but there was something about him. Not bad but still something she quite couldn’t put her finger on.  
They arrived not two minutes after leaving, the suns first rays of sunlight already peeking over the horizon, the fire all died out, all of her things where she left them. She sat down, inside her cave looking through her pantry pack and frowned. What was left would barely last a day, certainly not when they were two. She looked to Oliver, to apologies for her lack of food only to see him smirking at her? Why he was smirking clearly confused Clarke, he must have known she wanted to offer him food but she was nearly out, because before she could ask he beat her to it.  
  
“Out of food, huh? Guess we’re going hunting!” Oliver smirked again at Clarkes wide eyes!  
  
“You’re can’t be serious? I’ve scratched my living off of rocks for the past two months!” Clarke stuttered. Seriously hunting? She couldn’t hunt for the love of her life, Clarke knows, she tried!  
  
“Well, if we want to have breakfast, lunch and dinner, it’s not you who’s going to do the actual hunting” Oliver grinned at her “but if we’re sticking together, I’m going to teach you everything I know. Not only hunting. The way you walk will scare away anything before you actually get to your pray. I’ll teach you how to hunt, fight and most importantly, _survive_ ” Oliver seemed adamant about this so Clarke just nodded.  
  
Besides, this might actually be a good idea since she wasn’t ready to go back so learning all these things wasn’t such a bad idea. But wait, he’s just the Green Arrow, a vigilante. How could he possible know all these things, besides fighting of course.  
Oliver stared at the blonde besides him with amusement, clearly she was lost in deep thought until she seemed to snap out of it and met his eyes with a questioning gaze.  
  
“Wait, how do you know to do all these things. Survival, hunting in general? I’m sure there’s more” Clarke asked distrusting, before she continued.

“Don’t get me wrong, I know you’re a vigilante and a good one at that, but those skills hardly seems necessary for a vigilante”  
  
Oliver stood with his head bowed and quickly got out of the small cave and grabbed his bow, before looking to the small blonde standing beside him and wonders whether or not to be direct and honest with her. He quickly decides honesty is the best way so he tells her.  
  
“I was on my family’s yacht with my father and my girlfriends sister, yes I know… I’ll you another time. The point is, that the yacht was sabotaged. I ended up on a life raft, with my father and our first mate, but we were running low on food and water, so my father shot the first mate, before turning to me saying “Survive” and then he shot himself in the head, not two feet in front of me. I ended up on an island. I wasn’t alone.. I was tortured. I was fighting for my life for five years on that island. Now enough about that, we’ll have plenty of time talking later, so better not run out right?” Oliver offered her a forced smile.  
  
Clarke however could see through it a mile away and she had only known him for an hour.  
Not knowing what to say, she just nodded and they hunted in silence, Oliver only speaking, to show her how to hunt, track and move. Else they were silent and Clarke was actually enjoying it, it allowed her to be with another human but talking wasn’t a necessity. Oliver certainly has seemed to go through a lot, but he seemed strong, not weak like herself. Clarke was wondering if she could tell Oliver about the drop ship, Mount Weather or even about Lexa one day. She genuinely hoped so. She was tired of being alone after two months.  
  
Hours passed by after their early morning hunt. Four rabbits, one boar but it were not fully grown so it would do just fine for the two of them, lots of berries and roots. Oliver apparently also knew how to spot the eatable from the poisonous. With enough food to last them a few days they returned to the temporary camp. It was about lunch time and just as they sat down and Oliver got a fire started both of their stomachs growled hungrily.  
  
“Good thing we’re having lunch now! I’m so hungry!” Clarke complained and pouted.  
  
Oliver couldn’t stop himself from smiling, she reminded him so much of Felicity. He prepared their lunch. A rabbit for each of them and a few berries and roots. They ate mostly in silence before a thought occurred in Oliver’s mind.  
  
“You’re not running from something? Because if you are I need to know if I have to make a trip alarm system or a watch schedule” Oliver stated and Clarke sighed. She had really hoped to avoid this.  
  
“Well. I am running. But not the way you think” Clarke’s breaths got quicker.  
  
“I left my people two months ago and I will tell you sometime, if I may. I really hope no one’s following me though” Clarke fell silent again for a moment, she knew Oliver wanted her to continue because he sensed a but she left unsaid.  
  
So Clarke continued. “There might be some after me, but I haven’t seen or heard anyone, I think that’s because I go from place to place all the time.”  
  
Clarke sat in silence with her small bowl of roasted rabbit and berries. She could feel Oliver’s heavy stare bore in her skull, but she sat and looked down on her food, not hungry anymore but she said nothing.  
  
Oliver broke the silence after some contemplation.  
“Okay, you don’t need to tell me right now. I understand, really I do. But when you’re ready I’ll be here, as for those who might be after you, yes, if they haven’t found you, it is because you haven’t stayed in the same place long, but I would recommend that we find permanent shelter, a home for now, where we won’t be tracked, I might not know you yet, but from what little I know, you’re strong and I can help you get even stronger and probably better than me. How does that sound?”  
  
Clarke sat there, complete in shock over what Oliver purposed. It was a good idea, the best actually. This time, Clarke could actually let someone help her, take care of her. Steady her hand when she needed it.  
Clarke nodded and smiled brightly for the first time in two months.  
“Yes, thank you. It actually sounds good!”  
  
Clarke stared down at her bowl of food and she actually regained her hunger and ate happily, the first real meal in two months. When they were done with their lunch they cleaned their bowls and started to clear out the new camp they still have good hours of sunlight, so they decided to move out, not risking a night of their potential followers to gain on them. Oliver showed her how to walk on the soft ground to keep as quiet as possible, how to sneak through trees and how to confuse their trackers. They made good progress that day but the walking was spent mostly in silence besides when Oliver found something new he could teach Clarke. She always listened carefully and tried it a few times herself and she was catching on quickly which made Oliver impressed and according to him, she was the fastest learning student he ever had the pleasure of teaching, which filled Clarke with pride. Down here however, it was a necessity she thought. You’d have to learn quickly, adapt or be killed so for Clarke she tried her very best and if it helped her survivability increase well then she’d make sure she payed attention.  
  
For the night, they found a bigger cave in a cliff, big enough for the both of them and their supplies. They made dinner and the boar made them both full, so they smoked the rest for snacks they could eat during their day tomorrow. However when they decided they better sleep for the night with the fire still going strong, Clarke fell asleep quickly and for the first time she felt safe. So Clarke slept, and she dreamt but for the first time, it wasn’t a nightmare. It was a memory. The memory was her and Lexa, in the commander’s tent. Clarke relived the wonderful memory and in that memory she felt Lexa’s lips upon her own, the dream ended and Clarke slept well into the night that is until a nightmare ripped her from her sleep. However it wasn’t her own nightmare which awoke her. It was Oliver. He was thrashing, murmuring something about someone named Shado. Clarke gently rubbed her eyes, trying to find out why she was woken. She saw Oliver’s thrashing body and gently moved over to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Oliver, wake-“  
  
Oliver jerked from his sleep and grabbed Clarkes wrist, pulled hard and twisted his legs around her. Clarke laying on her back, terrified of the quick reflexes that Oliver had. Clearly an instinct he had on the island Clarke reasoned. Oliver was tense and had his forearm pressed down on her throat making it hard to breathe so with weak voice she barely pressed out.  
  
“Oliver, it’s me. It’s Clarke you’re okay.” Clarke coughed “You just had a nightmare, you’re safe” she barely got out before Oliver jerked his arm away from her and quickly released her and pulled away.  
  
“Clarke! I’m sorry… That, that hasn’t happened in a very long time. I.. I’m sorry, I didn’t hurt you did I?” Oliver was clearly distressed over the way he reacted, so Clarke calmed him down, enough to the point where they both could go back to sleep.  
  
However Oliver told her something similar happened with her mother after he returned to Star City from the island so she promised she would call on him if it happened again which he was fine with. He cupped her cheek and whispered a very sincere thank you and a good night. The next couple of days became similar with a very certain pattern. They would get up at first light, go on a morning hunt, eat breakfast and then move out and that went on for a week. However at the end of the week, Clarke had honed her skills in tracking, hunting and movement that Oliver let her try to do the hunt and Oliver would only kill the small animal. So Clarke ended up tracking down three rabbits and a fawn. A good hunt for the first time Oliver congratulated. That following evening they found shelter, which later also became their so called home. It was close to a small stream with clean water, it was a good vantage point and the animal life was rich and it was the perfect spot to make permanent camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng translations:  
> "Laik yu ok?" - "Are you okay?"  
> "Ai laik Klark kom skaikru" - "I am Clarke of the Sky People"  
> "chit ste yun?" - "What is yours (name)?"  
> "Wanheda" - "Commander of Death/Death Commander"


	2. Are You Unforgiven Too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver starts Clarke's training, we get a more in depth look to the whirl of emotions that is Clarke and Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my muse was with me tonight and I ended writing an entire chapter and reading it through five times. What is sleep right?

Two weeks have passed where Clarke and Oliver had worked themselves hard each day. Now that they had a permanent living camp, with supplies and safety, Oliver finally gave in and started teaching Clarke with his own compound bow. Or that is what Clarke thought she would be doing when Oliver finally gave in after their routine morning hunt.  
  
“Oliver, when can I start to practice with your bow? You know it’s the best choice if I can fire a bow and arrow too!” Clarke pouted while she looked at Oliver over their fire pit.  
  
“Fine, jeez Clarke. We’ll start today but-“ Oliver was caught off guard when he suddenly had the blondes arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Clarke squealed.  
  
“No problem, before we begin however we need a bucket of water and a bowl” Oliver grinned.  
  
“Sure whatever you need!” Clarke exclaimed in an excited tone.  
  
Clarke was very excited to start her bow practice, that is until she discovered what practice entailed. So for an entire week when Clarke wasn’t skinning rabbits, drying meat, working out, eating or sleeping, then she spent her days slapping water in a bowl, for an entire week. After a week Clarke finally had enough. She was done with Oliver and his ‘bow practice’ so Clarke confronted him, asking him why she was slapping water out of a bowl, when he answered with a simple shrug and “patience Clarke” she stormed off into their ‘lair’ as Oliver called it, grabbed his bow and an arrow.  
  
With long strides she walked over to the target practice area which Oliver had spent the last couple of days building, which Clarke was more than pleased with. Often Oliver would get warm so after an hour or so he usually threw off shirt and really, he was tall, had a short scruff and a charming smile and if Clarke didn’t still fell the turmoil within herself with the mountain, Lexa or her people Clarke was certain she wouldn’t mind feeling him closer to her.  
  
She nocked an arrow into the bow and drew back. But only halfway back she felt the string slip from her fingers and arrow fell to the ground right in front of her. Oliver burst out laughing whole heartedly, which Clarke never had heard before now, before she sent a scowl in Oliver’s direction and he had the audacity to grin back at her.  
  
“If you would just please tell me why I’m slapping water in a bowl, maybe I’d take it a bit more serious!” Clarke grit through her teeth.  
  
“You’re slapping water out of the bowl to build up the necessary strength in your arm to draw back the bow string properly and to test your patience” Oliver said with an amused smirk playing over his features.  
  
Clarke still annoyed agreed with a small “hmpf” and a nod before returning to her bowl with water and did as Oliver told. After dinner a comfortable silence fell over them as she wondered about how her life has changed in the last two weeks with Oliver quite literally appearing out of thin air.  
  
Oliver was different. Clarke could see it sometimes. Oftentimes during the night when they were done for the day, Oliver looked at Clarke when he thought she wasn’t sleeping, but she knew. Although as she felt his gaze, it wasn’t like he looked at her, rather through her. Like he was seeing someone else and it always made her curious because one time she caught Oliver starring while he poked with a stick in the flames. It was such a pained expression on his face.  
  
Since their first encounter, they hadn’t had any in depth conversation. A side the basics from Oliver’s world and Clarke’s childhood on the ark. Neither felt they knew the other well enough to share their darkest secrets and their burdens they did however know at some point it would become necessary. Oliver did learn from his four years home from the island, but here no one knew him. Felicity couldn’t call him out on his bullshit anymore and Diggle couldn’t put him in his place, but still. In their first few weeks Oliver felt drawn to the other blonde.  
  
She reminded him of himself when he first came home from the island and some nights he found himself rather close to relapse into his former self he  always listened to the voice of reason inside his head, which now had the peculiar voice of one Felicity Smoak. He still trusted her wit. Even if they were almost a 100 years apart now and it broke his heart but was determined he would find his way home.  The blonde beside him soothed him though. It felt like she knew everything he had gone through and understood his pain. It was rare that he felt like that but when he did, he felt like Clarke understood and let him be.  
  
To be fair it was more often than not the other way around and Oliver could see it in those big sad blue eyes. He knew her pain and understood it. The pain of their father’s death, their best friend dying best as you both knew the truth, the weight of the world on their shoulders. People looking to them as their leaders to save them and the guilt that came with when you failed one but saved twenty. It seemed stupid to be so guilty over the one, but others didn’t know. The one pain Oliver saw in Clarke’s eyes he knew best. The feeling of being a monster. Both done heinous and ugly things in the name of survival, to save their loved ones. Oliver of course didn’t know what happened to the young girl and he didn’t need to he knew Clarke’s pain and for now that was enough.  
  
Clarke was so eternally grateful that she could feel Oliver understanding her pain.  Most days she still felt haunted, broken and lost but having Oliver silently understanding her pain helped if only a bit. She already felt drawn to him, not romantically and she knew they both felt this way which also was a relief for Clarke.  
_  
No more romantic drama for a while, yay!_  
  
Clarke and Oliver rarely spoke. They didn’t need the words when they worked together and it didn’t take long for them to fall into a rhythm. The silence only broke when Oliver gave advice to Clarke and that was all the conversation they needed so far. When Clarke had rough nights and needed to be alone, she looked over to Oliver and he often only gave a small smile, nodded and handed her the spear he crafted for her after their first week together. Clarke then often proceeded to the small stream and sat on the rock close to the bank. She would lie down and stare up into the night sky.  
  
Thinking about everything, she thought about the two months she’d been alone and then she thought of the two weeks she had spent with Oliver. A part of her was already trusting Oliver, deeply. This of course scared because she was burned so badly with Lexa and it still hurt so she was careful, not revealing anything he might use against her, but she couldn’t stop herself from trusting him.  
  
Her thoughts drifted from her fear of trusting Oliver to the small home they had built together it wasn’t anything special and they only had the essentials but it would make do. In his company she was slowly getting better. _Very Slowly._ As she thought about Oliver and Lexa she knew they’d be butting heads, they were so similar. Both a very tough exterior, but also a very soft side. However Clarke also noticed the similarity between herself and Oliver. Maybe even more than Lexa and Oliver.  
  
Clarke must have been out long tonight, Clarke was by her spot at the stone around twilight that she knew, but Clarke was pulled out of her contemplation tonight when Oliver approached her with a sad smile playing over his usual stoic face. Oliver sat down beside her as they looked at each other  
  
“Hey” Oliver almost whispered “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You’ve been gone for some time, just thought I’d check up on you. By the way, this spot of yours. It’s really beautiful”  
  
Oliver gave her another sad smile and a nod of understanding before he got up to leave but when Clarke stopped him, she spoke and broke the silence between them.  
  
“How did you even know where I was?” Clarke inquired. She hadn’t noticed him following her here or heard him.  
  
“I wanted to see where you went the first night, so I followed you. I know, I’m sorry. But I just needed to know. As soon as I saw you lay down and look up into the sky, I knew you had chosen a spot. I left right after. I wanted you to have your place alone.” Oliver admitted.  
  
Clarke quirked an eyebrow at Oliver’s admission. She should have known he would want to know where she went. It was good to know if something happened, she still however felt a bit violated and gave a small frowned and looked to Oliver. He mouthed an apology again and Clarke gave him a reassuring smile and Oliver smiled in return.  
  
“It’s a really good place to think and to have a personal space. Except for tonight it seems, not that I mind though” Clarke grinned and she saw how Oliver’s brow furrow before she added.  
  
“We’ve only known each other for three and almost four weeks Oliver. It’s not long but I feel like I’m drawn to you. I can see it in your eyes as you can in mine. The pain we share.” Oliver only nodded as an encouragement to talk.  
  
“Truth is, I’m scared. I feel like I can trust you. But last time I trusted someone…” Clarke trailed off as she contemplated her next words. Clarke was surprised because it was Oliver who continued her trailed off sentence.  
  
“because someone you trusted with your life turned on you and it broke your heart” Oliver finished and sent her a knowing smile.  
  
“yeah something like that…” Clarke agreed. How could he understand so well, was beyond Clarke but she felt encouraged to tell more.  
  
“The reason I’m scared is that I don’t want to feel that way again. Not ever. But you understand. Every time I feel a different kind of pain and I look at you. You just understand, like you relived it before and came out on the other side and to be honest? It really gives me hope for myself” Clarke said.  
  
She could feel a tear slowly making her way down it’s cheek and her voice cracked at the end. She dropped her head and wiped away the tear quickly. She questioned why she felt so weak and why she broke down now. Just as she started telling herself not to feel it Oliver’s voice pierced through her shrouded thoughts as if he could read her mind.  
  
“Don’t. Don’t blame yourself for feeling weak. It doesn’t do you any good, trust me” Oliver stated, like it wasn’t up for discussion. Clarke was just about to protest when Oliver cut her off again.  
  
“I know you want to argue, I was like that myself for a long time. But that’s because I had no one who understood the pain I felt but you do. So to help you move from whatever happened I’ll tell you my story, everything. But only if you promise not to interrupt me” Oliver said sternly before Clarke looked at him and pouted which immediately caused him to chuckle.  
  
That’s how Clarke and Oliver ended up staying up the entire night. Oliver telling his story, how Yao Fei found him, when he was captured and tortured for the first time, finding Slade who trained him and became his brother in arms, about losing Sara only to find her again. About Shado and about his first kill. How Ivo made him choose between Sara and Shado and how he shot Shado in the head right in front of him, Slade’s decent into madness and how they ended up fighting each other over Shado’s death and because of the Mirakuru. Oliver told Clarke everything and as promised she didn’t interrupt save for a few gasps and down to actually starring with so wide eyes Oliver actually thought they would pop out of her head. It was morning when Oliver finally was done with his story. His past in excruciating detail, not even Felicity knew this much. Clarke understood now and she didn’t judge him.  
  
Life had been rough on the both of them, that she knew but now she understood why he could relate to her pain, understand it and helping her even though he just looked at her and gave small reassuring smiles. Both exhausted they headed back to their camp. It had been a heavily emotional night for the both of them. Oliver had revisited memories he’d rather keep forgotten but it was for the best, he knew that.  
  
Clarke wanted to tell him everything but she really had to think about everything Oliver told her. Which to be honest was a lot, but it still helped her. He could understand every different pain she felt now and with that reassurance she laid down to think over his story but sleep claimed Clarke quick that early morning.  
  
To Clarke’s great dismay she was woken only after a few hours of sleep. Oliver wanted to go out and hunt but he wasn’t prepared to have such a grumpy and sleepy Clarke he was stuck with now. She let him know her unhappiness of lack of sleep every ten minutes or so. They returned to their camp with another good hunt and Clarke cheered a bit more up after breakfast. Seeing this was the about the end of their fourth week together and two weeks of gruelling water bowl slapping Oliver finally decided it was enough. He would finally hand his bow to Clarke.  
  
“Remember Clarke. You won’t hit on your first time. To master the bow and arrow you must have patience and keep going. It’s the only way you’ll get good, through persistence.” Oliver told her.  
  
So that’s how another three weeks flew by for Clarke. After her daily routines with Oliver she practiced with the bow and arrow, hand to hand combat, reflex training which Clarke hated because it basically meant getting her ass kicked by Oliver but with two sticks instead. Clarke learned a lot, she learned everything Oliver had to offer. She was beyond exhausted when she went to bed every night but she could feel her body get stronger. Her endurance increased and everything got slightly better by each passing week.  
  
Still nowhere near the level Oliver was on, but she improved well or so she thought. She knew Oliver held back but honestly she was glad. She feared what it would be like if he didn’t. Seven weeks with Oliver and almost five months after she left Camp Jaha Clarke had found a routine she loved. Her everyday with Oliver was good for her. So one night after dinner, she asked Oliver if they could go down to the rock by the stream to talk, which Oliver agreed to. They had gotten even closer over the past few weeks. Clarke had in very small parts told her what happened during her time here on Earth, but tonight she would tell Oliver everything.  
  
“I’ll meet you down there kid, I’m just going to pack some furs and or some snacks in case it’ll be an all nighter again” Oliver grinned.  
  
“Are you sure it’s not just because you can’t keep up Queen?” Clarke retorted, appreciating his attempt to not discomfort Clarke more than necessary.  
  
“You wish Griffin” Oliver sassed back, as he smirked at Clarke, turning on his heels he headed towards the camp to grab the stuff he needed.  
  
Clarke was well out of earshot when Oliver noticed the footprint which belonged to neither of them in their camp. His posture became rigid as he tried to figure out who would be here, from what little Clarke had told of the grounders he was almost certain it was a grounder. The footprint didn’t seem be there on purpose and the print was small, most likely a female warrior.  
  
“I know you’re here. I don’t care who you are, leave this plac-“ Oliver felt a prick in his neck. His hand quickly reached up to examine what had caused it, pulling out the small dart from his neck, Oliver felt this vision go blurry and darken.  
  
_Really? That’s how it is? I’m gonna be pissed when I wake up_.  
  
With that, Oliver fell to his knees before crashing onto the forest floor, consciousness slowly fading away.  
Oliver woke up when he felt a sharp sting in his side and he groaned lightly. His eyes still felt heavy after he was sedated.  
  
“Where is Clarke!?” A female voice growled at Oliver, still waking from the sedation.  
  
Protectiveness for the young blonde quickly filled Oliver with defiance. Oliver opened his eyes, still groggy, and found green angry eyes looking at him intently. He was tied up to a tree. His hands tied above his head while his shirt was removed, his legs were parted and Oliver knew exactly what happens now. He kept his mouth closed, gave a hard and defiant stare into those green eyes noticed two warriors on each side of the angry woman in front of him and two behind him.  
_  
5 on 1? Been in worse, when I’ll get free we’ll see how good they are_.  
  
Oliver thought to himself as the woman in front of him with the green angry eyes and wild dark brown hair raised her knife again, pressing firmly into his ribs below his left armpit and dragged down his chest. A white searing pain shot through Oliver as he felt the knife tearing across skin, muscle and bone. A growl escaped his throat as he clenched his jaw. He would not break, not if it would save Clarke. Oliver opened his eyes to find those green eyes looking at him again intently. Smirking at the woman Oliver remembered some of this grounder language Clarke had introduced him to a bit.  
  
“ _Ste bilaik hogeda yu don?”_ Oliver taunted the woman.  
  
Rage flooded the woman’s face as she twisted the knife in her hand and walked behind the tree driving the knife through the palm of his right hand and the blade lodged itself in the tree. Oliver growled again and his face shook when he clenched his jaw. The woman stared at him again and growled her previous question.  
  
“Where is Clarke?!” when Oliver still didn’t answer the brunette in front of him became enraged.  
  
A series of punches hit Oliver in his lower abdomen, targeting his kidney and spleen. The force between each strike made his vision blurry, but he kept his silence which only made the brunette more furious. At some point she shifted her strikes to his head. Almost losing consciousness again the strikes against Oliver’s head stopped. The brunette was panting hard after using him as her  own personal punching bag. So far he could feel he had a busted lip, busted eyebrow, broken nose, an awful gash on his side, mostly two black eyes and a knife through the palm of his hand he closed his eyes. The pain seemed to lessen a bit when he closed them, as if trying to regain his strength.  
  
He felt everything but the stubbornness inside kept him from saying anything. Slowly feeling the strength leaving his body Oliver opened his eyes again. The brunette’s enraged mood from a few moments ago seem to have disappeared instead a devious grin slowly crept over her face.  
  
“I advise you to speak now. The pain you will be experience next is unbearable. All I have exposed it to speaks” the brunette said as she made her way over to a jar and lifted the lid. The content inside the jar was white and looked like small crystals.  
The brunette dipped her finger in a bucket besides the jar in what he assumed was water or something worse. She then dipped her in the jar, the contents now coated her finger.  
_Oh shit… She’s going to press salt into the wound on my side? This is going to hurt…  
_ As guessed, the brunette made her way to Oliver and looked into his eyes with a devilish grin.  
  
“Last chance” the brunette said. Oliver continued to stare into the darkness of the night until he felt a white hot searing flame tearing its way through his entire being and this time he couldn’t contain a deep dark scream which tore through this throat as the brunette, with the salt on her finger pressed it in the top of the deep gash. Slowly and painfully she pressed her finger deeper and dragged it down earning the brunette another loud, deep scream from Oliver.  
  
Clarke was laying down on her rock by the stream and waiting for Oliver to return with the furs and a few snacks, when suddenly she felt sleep creeping over her. Tired and unable to keep her eyes she drifted into sleep but before she lost consciousness she thought to herself Oliver would be there soon to wake her up. As predicted it was Oliver who woke her op, just not the way she imagined. His first scream tore through her entire being, startling her awake. Still between the blurry place of sleep and being conscious she hardly understood what was going on.  
  
When Oliver screamed in pain the second time there was no hesitation from Clarke. She grabbed the small knife Oliver made Clarke of out his flechettes. It was small, sharp and easily concealed. She made her way back to her and Oliver’s camp doing her best to remember what Oliver had taught her. Her only advantage was the element of surprise and stealth. She reached their camp, still hidden behind the tree line before the clearing. She peeked  out her head behind the tree and she observed what happened before her as Oliver’s words played over in her head.  
  
“ _Before you approach your enemy observe your strengths and weakness and plan accordingly. Always plan three steps ahead if possible. Should you have the element of surprise you can determine the outcome not only by your own actions but also foreseeing your enemy’s actions.”_  
  
Oliver’s words kept playing over and over in her head as she formed a plan. She would have to force the woman torturing Oliver to stop, so by taking the next in line hostage and threaten that grounder would force the grounders to drop their arms. Judging by the attire of the grounders the one closest to the treeline and her, looked to be the next in the chain of command.  
  
Like a predator, Clarke prowled closer to her prey. Oliver’s screams was ear deafening and it broke her heart, but she could still save him. Clarke inched closer until she only was ten feet from her prey. She would have to wait until Oliver screamed again until she pounced. Not long after Oliver let out another blood gruelling scream and Clarke pounced.

She kicked the woman in the back of the knees so she would fall to her knees, trapping one arm behind her back and stepping unto the woman’s ankles to trap her on her knees. With her free hand she pressed the improvised knife into the throat of the dark skinned woman. It was enough to draw blood but nothing fatal. All heads snapped to Clarke who conveniently had the common sense to drag her own hood over her head before she barked at the remaining grounders.  
_  
“Teik em go o em ste stedaunon!_ ” the woman’s head who tortured Oliver snapped to Clarke and green found blue.  
  
“ _Leksa!”_ Clarke growled with newfound anger burning through her veins at seeing the brunette again, she scowled into green eyes that immediately fell and confusion dragged over Lexa’s features.  
  
“ _Teik em go!”_  Clarke roared at Lexa. All those feelings Clarke felt at Mount Weather returned, feelings she’d rather keep forgotten resurfaced.  
  
Lexa stood frozen for several moments, she had taken all of them by surprise and now threatening Indra if she didn’t release this man. But why? All her scouts said it looked like she was being his prisoner. Nothing made sense at the moment and Lexa thought about her options. Clarke seemed to care about this man and if she did, nothing would stop Clarke from protecting him. All of her options would end in war with the _Skaikru_ if she didn’t release this man.  So she did. Quickly she pulled the knife out from Oliver’s palm who had passed out from the pain before Clarke attacked Indra. Clearly Clarke had thought her ambush through, not only her own actions but as well as Lexa’s, this actually impressed the brunette. She would have no choice as _Heda_. Lexa cut Oliver’s ties and watched Oliver fall to the ground with a loud thump.  
  
Clarke released her grip on Indra and rushed to Oliver side. Kneeling besides him, she lifted his head and upper torso into her lap, which confused Lexa yet again.  
_Why would she help him, if the man held her captive?_ Lexa stood frozen, wondering what was going on, before she felt the blonde’s stare bore into her skull.  
  
“What did you do to him Lexa?” Clarke growled at the Commander. Silence followed from the Commander, which only agitated Clarke further.  
  
“Answer me, _Leksa!_ ” Clarke spat at the Commander, which actually seemed to do the trick.  
  
“I… My scouts said you were being held captive… I – we wanted to..” Lexa stuttered over her words, which was unusual. Her guards and Indra started at the Commander, not quite believing that their Commander would be so flustered by the blonde. However seeing Clarke again made Lexa’s brain short circuit. She took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts, Clarke was still glaring at her with a burning hatred.  
  
“I was told you were being held captive and I couldn’t let the powers of _Wanheda_ fall into the hands of a stranger.  I had to get to the legendary _Wanheda_.” Lexa said with a steady and calm voice. She knew this would infuriate Clarke, but if she let her personal feelings for Clarke show to the blonde, Lexa knew Clarke wouldn’t hesitate tearing her apart right now, Clarke was kneeling in front of Lexa, tending the man Lexa had tortured.  
  
As soon Lexa’s words left her mouth, Clarke gently lay his head down. She got to her feet before taking two long steps over to Lexa, no space between them and Clarke levelled Lexa with a menacing stare.  
  
“You want _Wanheda?_ Well you got her!” Clarke growled at the Commander through gritted teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng translations!  
> "Ste bilaik hogeda yu don?” - "Is that all you have?"  
> “Teik em go o em ste stedaunon!” - "Let him go or she is dead!"  
> "Leksa" - "Lexa"  
> "Teik em go" - "Let him go"


	3. So I Dub Thee Unforgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is on the mend. Clarke and Oliver hear bad news from Lexa and they all get along slightly better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I wanted to explore a bit with their relationship. Especially with Oliver and Lexa for now.

Clarke, with the help of Lexa carried Oliver inside their shared cave and laid him down on his furs. Oliver was still unconscious from the brutal torture he endured in the hands of Lexa and Clarke was seething with anger towards the brunette over the way she treated her friend. Oliver was the closest thing she had to a best friend and she swore to herself Lexa would have hell to pay for doing this to him.  
  
Oliver’s breathing was still laboured however Clarke was sure he had stabilized rather quickly. She was impressed, his wellbeing must be tied to his unyielding willpower. Clarke wiped away the blood on the deep gash on his side. It was still bleeding so a bandage around his entire chest was needed. Clarke searched their supplies and discovered she had none. Desperate to not loose Oliver from bleeding to death she was tore off her own shirt to rip into rags when she felt a hand upon her shoulder, calling for attention.  
  
Clarke turned around to yell at whoever kept her from saving her friend, that’s when she saw Lexa’s eyes bore into her before Clarke could snap at the brunette Lexa spoke.  
  
“Check his jacket Clarke. I’ve seen this man’s torso, he has endured so much worse. He would have taken precautions in case things like this happened.” Lexa stated.  
  
Clarke stared at Laxa with contempt but knew her idea was a good one. Clarke got up from her place besides Oliver’s bed. She strode over to his small supply he had with before the mysterious appearance in the forest a 100 years in the future. Looking through Oliver’s jacket she indeed found what she needed. It was a small first aid kid, but mostly it held bandages and cleaning wipes. Clarke gathered the supplies and rushed backed to the bedside. Eyeing Oliver again she could see he had bled, more than was good. His furs were soaked in blood even with Lexa trying to add pressure unto the gash it still bled too much. So as quickly as she could and with Lexa’s help they wrapped the bandage closely around his chest, pressing the wound together to stop the bleeding.  
  
The bleeding lessened and to their luck Oliver had more bandages than they needed, so with his gash tended properly Clarke focused on his other injuries, nothing she could do besides fixing his broken nose. Oliver didn’t even flinch when Clarke popped the broken nose back into place, with that Clarke moved to examine Oliver’s right hand, the wound that went through his hand was small and not clipping any bones or nerves, Lexa had been precise and not caused anything that would be permanent, for this Clarke was actually grateful.  
  
Seven weeks had they only known each other but Clarke cared deeply for him so losing him would have only added to her pain and Clarke wondered if she was right? Should she cut off her feelings and not allowing herself to feel anything. In that moment Oliver’s words from the night he told her everything ran through her head.  
_  
__“Don’t. Don’t blame yourself for feeling weak. It doesn’t do you any good, trust me”_  
  
Clarke turned her gaze to Oliver. He just lay there, lifeless, pale and unmoving. Clarke sighed heavily and fell back unto the cave’s wall. Closing in her eyes and enjoying a moment of silence before Lexa interrupted her moment of peace?  
  
“Will he make a full recovery Clarke?” Lexa inquired, taking a seat opposite to Clarke.  
  
“Yes, he will. No thanks to you, Lexa!” Clarke growled from her place up against the wall.  
  
Lexa’s head fell, avoiding the glare Clarke sent her. Oliver’s breath evened out and filling the otherwise silence of the cave. Indra and the Commander’s guard had taken up camp in the small clearing outside this cave. Lexa got up from her spot and turned to leave the cave, as she neared the exit Clarke spoke.  
  
“Why are you here Lexa? And don’t give me the crap about _Wanheda_. We both that’s not true, so what could possibly be so important you had to leave Polis and search for me?” Clarke asked in a cold tone and her face not betraying any feelings.  
She didn’t want Lexa get to her, she wouldn’t allow it. Lexa turned with her stoic face she returned to her previous spot and levelling Clarke with a hard gaze but something lurked behind the hardness of Lexa’s tough exterior. Sadness, hurt and sorrow. Clarke could see it swirling inside of the brunette but it was only for a second the emotions showed before Lexa pushed them down, deep inside herself.  
  
“War threatens these lands, Clarke.” Lexa stated. She watched the blondes feature turn from anger into worry, for her people, Lexa reasoned so she continued.  
  
“The Ice Queen tried to overthrow my rule in Polis and I was challenged. I was against her son, Roan. The Azgeda Prince, but I spared him and killed Nia and now blood has had blood. Roan has promised fealty and loyalty to the coalition but not all of the Ice Nation share their leaders politics. A renegade faction within the Ice Nation broke free and now, war with them threatens these lands.” Lexa said, her voice not betraying any emotions but Clarke’s brow furrowed.  
  
“Why should these grounder politics concern me, Lexa? These are your people, not mine!” Clarke said angrily, first torturing her friend and now dragging her into a war which didn’t concern her? If her people’s safety wasn’t threatened if Clarke ended the Commander’s life right then and there, Clarke would have done it. Lexa however wasn’t finished.  
  
“I wasn’t finished, Clarke. As soon I heard I sent a protective force to the outskirts of Camp Jaha’s limits. Your people found forty-nine survivors from a place called ‘The Farming Station’ I believe. Their leader Pike joined your _Skaikru_. But as Pike and your people awaited their arrival , this _Azgeda_ renegade’s warrior’s ambushed them, slaughtering everyone.” Lexa continued.  
  
Clarke knew there was bound to be more, there had to be, but Clarke saw the hesitation in Lexa’s eyes.  
  
“What is Lexa? What are you not telling me?” Clarke asked but still not able to mask the anger in her voice towards the brunette in front of her.  
  
“Pike called for a Chancellor vote and won. He believed that all of us ‘Grounders’ are the same and that I backed the attack on his people. So himself, Bellamy and others attacked my protective force I sent. It was a slaughter. They attacked them in their sleep leaving none but one surviving. 299 lives were lost that night Clarke, all slaughtered but one to make sure that I got the message this Pike sent me. _Jus Drein Jus Draun Klark!”_ Lexa said angrily but the sorrow in her voice still detectable. She took in a visibly shaky breath, whether on purpose Clarke didn’t know.  
  
“Indra advised me against going after you but I still view you as the true leader of YOUR people, Clarke. Your words have clouded my thoughts, some believe but I know now you speak the truth. I want to avoid war but I cannot do this alone. I NEED your help Clarke.” Lexa told not even trying to mask the emotions in her voice but Clarke still didn’t trust her. She couldn’t. Not after Mount Weather.  
  
“Why should I trust you Lexa? You LEFT me at the mountain! You broke me as you took that deal! Do you have any idea what you forced me to do Lexa, the faces of small children screaming for help as the radiation I flooded upon them burnt their skin! YOU and only you did this to me!” Clarke yelled, tears flowing down her cheeks. How could she ever trust her but how could she also not try to trust Lexa again?  
  
Clarke was torn in two, the one not able to forgive Lexa and absolutely loathed her. The other part of her missed Lexa and the tenderness of the brunettes lips against her own and she craved to feel it again and it was too much for Clarke at the moment. She flew past Lexa and out of the cave, needing to feel fresh air in her lungs but little it helped. Clarke felt sick at the turmoil she felt within herself. What if what Lexa told her was true? Then she had to go back, but seeing Lexa again was a lot and not even to mention her friend who lay lifeless on his bed and all this combined in one night?  
  
It was too much for Clarke to handle, so brushing past the Grounder’s tents with quick steps to the treeline, she emptied the contents of her stomach into a bush until nothing remained in her stomach. As she was done, Clarke turned around to return to the cave and see Oliver, but Lexa stood in front of her, offering her some water to drink, to wash away the foul taste in her mouth and get something into her stomach again. Reluctantly she took the water skin and rinsed her mouth before taking a swig. Lexa didn’t say anything, but her eyes apologized to Clarke.  
  
After a small break and a good intake of fresh air the pair made their way back to the cave and as they entered Lexa broke the silence between them.  
  
“I know you don’t trust me Clarke so Kane provided me with one of your radios should I find you. We can speak to him when you wake up?” Lexa asked, clearly uncertain around the blonde.

Between everything that had happened that evening and the following night it was almost morning and Clarke could feel the tiredness creeping over her. A quick examination of Oliver’s bandages, heart rhythm which all checked out fine Clarke could finally lie down and rest after a long day and an even longer night. Sleep claimed her, before she could think further over the return of Lexa, the impending war or even her seriously injured friend, all that had to wait until the morning. Lexa opted to take watch and stayed up until first light where Indra took her place as the others slowly woke up.  
  
Clarke woke later than usual that day. The exhaustion from last day and night kept her from getting up at first light but she still awoke early.  
Rubbing her eyes gently and remembering everything that had happened the previous night, she groaned lightly. Hoping that Lexa was only here within a dream seemed like a wonderful idea at the moment.  
  
Opening her eyes and adjusting to the morning light, Clarke got into her clothes, her daily routine seemed broken as breakfast was already being served at the Grounder’s tents. Lexa invited Clarke to take a plate with her inside the cave and saving her strength to whatever troubles lay ahead and to take care of the battered friend of hers. Eating in silence of the cave and enjoying the birds singing in the morning, Clarke wondered when Oliver would wake up. His wounds seemed fine when she checked him after breakfast, although they needed to be changed. As Lexa helped Clarke to change them, they worked in silence, Clarke not even sparing a glance at the brunette. As they finished up, Clarke fetched a bucket of water, Oliver had sweat a lot during the night so washing as best as she could without being to inappropriate, Clarke cleaned his torso. The morning passed by as Clarke sat in contemplation and thought about her possible choices she would have to make soon. Lost in thought and not really noticing the soft groans the emitted from Oliver’s throat. This continued until about one hour before around noon at which Clarke faintly heard a loud intake of breath and in the corner of her eye she saw Oliver’s body shift.  
  
“Hey, lie still” Clarke softly ordered to Oliver as he watched her with a careful gaze.  
  
“So, I didn’t die again. Cool” Oliver spoke in a weak voice and a smile crossing his features.  
  
“It is pretty cool, but don’t you dare that kind of number on me again Queen!” Clarke softly scolded and added a smile.  
  
“So how are you feeling?” Clarke asked, curious if he was truly okay.  
  
“I feel like someone dropped a building on me” Oliver chuckled and smile playing across his face, until he turned his and saw Lexa stand in the entrance of the cave. Clarke saw his features go from a playful expression into an expression in which Clarke saw the killer Oliver had told her he was.  
  
“I have to speak with her. Now!” Oliver growled staring hardly at Lexa’s direction.  
  
“She didn’t hurt you Clarke? I will end her if she did!” surprised at the anger flaring in Oliver’s eyes she was caught by surprise at the outburst leaving her frozen for a moment. Oliver started to sit up and Clarke’s surprise passed.  
  
“Hey! Lie down Oliver. You’re in no condition to walk and I have to tell you some things, before you talk to her. Remember the one I spoke off who betrayed my trust and broke my heart? She’s the one, but she had a good reason” Clarke told him. Oliver paused and looked at the blonde with a questioning gaze. So Clarke told him. Told him everything about what had happened to her and Oliver starred at her intently as she sat beside his bed, telling him her story. Now it was her past that lay out in excruciating detail. She feared Oliver might judge her when she mentioned how she killed all those in Mount Weather but found none. As she finished and it was well into the afternoon.  
  
They had taken small breaks, nature still called and couldn’t quite wait. She had to get him some water and food as in the midst of her story his stomach growled violently. He insisted doing himself but Clarke knew what he was actually doing. He wanted to talk with Lexa and she really wouldn’t want them seeing each other since they’d have a few things to discuss. So she did it for him, to his great dismay but eventually he complied.  
  
Clarke sobbed at the end of her story, ashamed of what she had done. Letting so many innocent people die but when she felt Oliver take her hand from her lap and into his own, she looked into his eyes. Once again she saw the understanding of her pain. She felt slightly better knowing the Oliver understood and didn’t judge so when gently squeezed her hand reassuringly her sobbing ended. She continued to tell him her emotions and that maybe she didn’t even deserve to walk away, Oliver cut in.  
  
“I know how you feel Clarke. I have been in your position, you know that. Remember Amanda Waller? She was said something to me. It helped me fight the monster I felt I was like. “Oftentimes, Mr. Queen. The only way is through” and it’s true Clarke. The only way you can forgive yourself truly is by going through it. The past is like a gaping hole. You try to run from it, but the more you run, the deeper more terrible it grows behind you, its edges yawning at your heels. Your only chance is to turn around and face it.” Oliver finished his little poetic session and Clarke managed a small smile towards him.  
  
Still wondering about his words she found the truth from them. She had left Camp Jaha to be alone and figure everything out but to get through this, she would have to return and face everything. She didn’t feel ready, but when do you ever? It took Oliver two years before he returned home however Clarke had Oliver. He knew exactly how she felt, why she felt it and he also knew how to make not feel so broken but more of person who did the best she could with the hand she had been dealt.  
  
They spent the rest of the day talking. Oliver giving Clarke some insight on some of her thoughts and feelings. Clarke was still emotional over laying her past so much out in to the open for Oliver, but she trusted him not to hurt her, also she was relieved. Like some of the demons she felt inside herself had vanished. More relieved than before she came to Earth Clarke got up and went out and fetched dinner for herself and Oliver. They ate in silence just the company of the other without actually having to speak. It was one of her favourite things about Oliver you didn’t have to speak if you didn’t want to and he knew when to leave well enough alone.  
  
She loved her friends, she did. Unfortunately many of them didn’t pick on her subtleties when she didn’t want to speak about a certain topic so often they inquired far beyond what Clarke was comfortable with so she was happy that Oliver could pick on it. Clarke also noticed that she and Oliver sometimes didn’t need words to communicate. Sometimes shared looks, a smile or a nod was all the communication they needed which helped Clarke feel safe in a deeper level. However an hour after dinner they were disturbed in their silence.  
  
In entered Lexa who in her hands held a radio and Clarke remembered. She would have to know what Marcus said, either confirming or denying what Lexa had told her. Oliver was the first to speak.  
  
“What do you want, Lexa?!” Oliver growled, still feeling he should protect Clarke from the Commander. Clarke tried to hide a snort as a sneeze when she felt two pair of eyes land on her.  
  
“I wanted to deliver Clarke the radio so she can talk to her people. I promised her as such and it would help Clarke and I plan” Lexa stated with a steady voice and a stoic face but her eyes showed a hint of defiance towards Oliver, almost as she was… jealous? Clarke shook her head. Why Lexa would be jealous on Oliver she didn’t understand. He was her friend and only looking out for her. Not as bad as Bellamy treated Octavia but just about enough to feel safe over Oliver’s protectiveness. Lexa walked over to Clarke and handing her the radio, completely ignoring the glare Oliver sent her. Instead she swayed with her hips just enough that Clarke caught her. Clarke’s eyes fell on the brunettes long legs who walked over to her. Clearly trying to fluster Clarke and anger Oliver. Which she succeeded in doing.  
  
_Uh oh…. Well this will be interesting_.  
  
Clarke thought. She caught the annoyance that danced across Oliver’s face before Clarke could react, Oliver leaped to his feet, ignoring both the pain in his body and the way Clarke just heavily sighed. He blocked the way to the entrance and exit of the cave for Lexa. Oliver sent a sarcastic smile at her and held out his hand.  
  
“Hi, don’t think we’ve met properly. I’m Oliver Queen and also Clarke’s best friend, you are?” Oliver said in a sarcastic tone, the annoyance clearly written in his eyes. Lexa eyed his extended arm before she raised her chin looking up into annoyed blue eyes. She smirked and grabbed his arm.  
  
“I am Lexa, _Heda_ of the twelve clans, it is good to formally meet you, Oliver” Lexa said with sarcasm and poison lacing her words. Still holding her hand, Oliver suddenly dragged Lexa close and lowered his head to Leax’s ear and threateningly said.  
  
“Are we using titles? Very well. I am Al-Sah Him, Warith al Ghul. Heir to the Demons Head. Oh. Hurt her and I’ll snap your neck” Oliver said in a low and growly voice. Satisfied when he got out of Lexa’s face Oliver saw Lexa frozen. Lexa’s face remained stoic but she clenched her jaw tightly and looked at him with surprise and released his arm. She left the cave whispering only one single angry word.  
  
“Assassin!” Lexa whispered through gritted teeth.  
  
Outside Indra saw the distress across Lexa’s face but only because she had known her for as long as she have. She approached the Commander.  
  
_“Heda?_ What is it? What happened?” Indra asked with her voiced lowered.  
  
She knew that Lexa couldn’t show any fear. The guards were occupied with telling stories over the camp fire and enjoying the relative easy task they had with the Commander. Lexa turned her head to look at Indra with a hard gaze and with a low steely voice, Lexa told Indra.  
  
“The man Clarke is with? He is more dangerous than I thought. When I heard his name I thought nothing off it. But he told he was known by another name” Lexa told Indra. Still not quite believing the man, because how could she? When the world last heard of the heir to the Demons Head it was one year before the bombs. Indra looked confused and urged Lexa to continue with a small ‘ _Heda?’  
  
_ “Indra, that man? He told me he was Al-Sah Him, Warith al Ghul. Heir to the Demons Head” Lexa said through gritted teeth.  
Indra stared at her _heda._ It wasn’t possible. As children they had all heard the legends and myths about ‘The League of Assassins’ or ‘League of Shadows’ to others. Known for their marksmanship with the bow, their expertise in hand-to-hand combat, their mastery of swordfight and most dangerously, their skill to hide in plain side using whatever tool they had to accomplish their goals. But they were a myth. Legends! Legends shouldn’t come to live and haunt you in the present. Indra and Lexa discussed what they should do. Whether or not he would be a threat to the coalition. Against Indra’s advice Lexa they would wait to see the man’s intentions.  
  
While Lexa and Indra discussed this new information Oliver and Clarke were discussing about what Oliver told Lexa. It was however a lot more playful and Clarke had laughed so hard her stomach ached when she asked why Oliver had gone all threatening and growly towards Lexa. The answer was nothing like she imagined, because when Oliver answered with his head looking down at his feet and murmuring.  
  
“ ‘Cause I didn’t like the way she walked towards you or sent that flirty look when she hurt you” Oliver whispered. Clearly embarrassed when he reacted like a protective big brother. When Oliver raised his head to the blonde, Clarke couldn’t contain the laughter which tore from her throat and she barely managed to get out a ‘Really?!’ between laughs. Oliver murmured something incoherent which sounded very much like a ‘Fuck you, Griffin’ but Clarke wasn’t really sure because she was still laughing.  
  
Deciding that she had spent enough time putting speaking to Kane, Clarke decided it was time. She sat beside Oliver’s bed for moral support from her friend. Several deep breaths later she raised the radio to her mouth and she spoke into the radio.  
  
“Kane? Mom? Is anyone there?” Clarke asked with a shaky voice so when Oliver grabbed her hand squeezed it reassuringly, she felt more at ease.  
  
“Clarke? Is that you?!” the radio come to life when Kane’s voice came through the radio.  
  
“Yes I’m here Kane. Look, I know I have been gone long, but I need to know something before everything else. Is it true? Is what Lexa is saying true?” Clarke inquired into the radio, really wishing for a no. Knowing it was probably still yes.  
  
“Uh, yes. It is true. I assume she found you. Are you okay Clarke?” Kane’s friendly voice came over the radio.  
  
“Yeah I’m fine Kane. Can you tell my mother I’m okay? I have some things I need to take care off.” Clarke stated, letting Kane know it wasn’t up for discussion.  
  
“Of course. May we meet again Clarke.” Kane said and Clarke replied quickly.  
  
“May we meet again.”  
  
As soon as Clarke was done speaking with Kane, she turned to Oliver.  
  
“When do you think you would be able to walk again without risking the wound on your side?” Clarke asked, clearly a plan forming in her head. Oliver already thought about spending too long in bed so this was his chance out early. A doctor would most likely say four to five days so in Oliver’s head that meant he would be okay in two.  
  
“Two days I should be ready or so.” Oliver said simply. This meant the gash on his side would have the entire of tomorrow and the day after to scab. Luckily the wound wasn’t wide so Oliver even remained hopeful it would be one day. Although he knew he wouldn’t be fighting, exercising intensely which to be honest bummed Oliver out, but life on this Earth wasn’t easy and it reminded him of Lian Yu so Oliver understood, but not willing to revolt into the mentality to that which he had on Lian Yu Oliver fought with claws and nails to be the man Felicity knew he could be.  
  
Not much happened that evening, Clarke nodded and rushed out to inform Lexa of their departure in two days. The following day Clarke began to pack for their journey to Camp Jaha and question her people’s choices. Oliver spent the day in his bed still much to his dismay but Clarke thought it necessary to regain his strength for the way back to Camp Jaha. The food pantry which was the last thing Clarke packed was neatly organized into what they would need most. So when day finally passed by in low painful pace Oliver slept early. Wanting to get up and test his body if he was in any luck, he might be able to push his body through it, healthy absolutely not but when it came to his own body Oliver wasn’t a man of patience.  
  
First light crept into the cave and Oliver woke. Everyone was still asleep so he quietly slept out his bed and walked out into the clearing. The Grounders, as Clarke called them were sleeping. So Oliver walked down to the small stream, still testing the strength in his torso. He could still feel the gash on his side, but it wasn’t a lot. His right hand had a long thin scab on both sides but felt otherwise fine although a little sore. His lip was still swollen but it had lessened a lot during the night. So two black eyes and his still swollen lip and it even was slightly blue, his eyebrow was healing nicely and he felt okay, considering. Lost in thought over his injuries Oliver stared at the small stream.  
  
“You shouldn’t come down here unprepared Oliver.” Lexa’s voice came through the trees behind him and Oliver smirked.  
  
“I’m not. I knew you would follow me down here Lexa.” Oliver said with an amused smirk Lexa could hear it in his vvoice even though she couldn’t see his face. Oliver still stood with his back turned.  
  
“You’re unarmed? Are you saying you don’t know how to survive here? Survive this place?” Lexa retorted, growing weary with his attitude? How could he even know she would follow him?  
  
“I’m not an idiot, Lexa. I survived five years on a remote island. Lian Yu it was called. Mandarin for purgatory. I was different back then but now and that island is very much like world is today.” Oliver stated.  
  
Lexa stood and thought on what Oliver had said. She could hear the truth in his words and she could hear it in his voice. He was a survivor, but Oliver spoke again pulling Lexa out of her thoughts.  
  
“Lexa. I’ve been here seven weeks. The world I come from is different. I’ll tell you later. However Clarke has told me everything. She won’t admit but she still cares about you and someday she will forgive you, like you hope. But I also know what this kind of world does to you, makes you a monster and turns you into something you don’t recognize in order to survive. On that island I was tortured within my first week there. So in order to survive that hell, I turned my body into a weapon. I had to and I had… allies to help me do so. I was a killing machine and a damn good one at that. I was taught how to torture people I know all points in the body which causes excruciating pain if you have the knowhow.  I can see it in Clarke’s eyes, she is a survivor as well but she wants to live, like I before I ended up here so try and take that from her and I will show you the face of rage” Oliver stated simply in the morning sun.  
  
Lexa nodded. Oliver’s words sank into her entire being and after much consideration she felt why Clarke was drawn to him. He cared, deeply for those close to him and nothing would stop him to protect them from harm. Another thing that stuck with Lexa is how Oliver reminded her both of herself and Clarke but deep down Lexa felt the darkness inside of him so instead of threatening Oliver again, she sighed. Lexa, the Commander had found her equal in strength of heart and it both scared her but also made Lexa respect him. So after some silence Lexa spoke.  
  
“I understand, Oliver.” Lexa said with a low voice.  
  
Oliver turned to face and gave her a small smile.  
  
“Lexa, you and Clarke is not the best of friends and don’t think I have forgotten you torturing me, but I understand the burden your bear as the leader of your people and because that Clarke cares for you, I won’t speak against you in front of your warriors or you people, but should you at any time think me below you, I don’t care where we are. I will challenge you, because you’re not either below me or better than me. We are equals. I’m know that I have threatened you. But I care for Clarke and I will punish those who hurt her until she is strong enough to take care of herself.” Oliver said again.  
  
Lexa felt at ease. Oliver understood the burden of her leadership. But Lexa still stood and wondered about his words. That they were equals. She felt that way, but not only with him. She viewed Clarke as her equal, so two people made her feel like that. Of course they had been destined to meet each other for Lexa to meet her other equal. So Lexa spoke again.  
  
“I will not and any who dares hurt Clarke will feel the edge of my sword through their heart. But this is only Lexa who could do this..” Lexa trailed off before speaking again. “As _Heda_ I could be forced to hurt Clarke again.” Lexa said sadly.  
  
Oliver stood beside me and lay a comforting hand on Lexa’s shoulder, which surprised her. How could man, which life had been so unkind too, be affectionate towards a person who tortured him for nothing?  
  
“As a man once said to me, although I will amend his original statement to this. “A woman cannot live with two names.” Meaning either you will have to lose both, kill one and become the other completely or be both.” Oliver said reassuringly.  
  
“Now let’s get back. We have a lot of distance to cover back to this camp Jaha and I’m not spending one day in bed again.” Oliver grinned as he tried to light the mood.  
  
Lexa was still baffled over what Oliver had said to her. He understood her pain of being both Lexa and _Heda_ and she wondered what have led him to understand. His wisdom was well beyond his years and she actually started to take a small liking to the man now understanding why Clarke was drawn to him.  
  
Later that day at noon, they left the small camp. Clarke was surprised to see Oliver gone from bed and even more surprised when he returned to camp with Lexa and informed Clarke, that he was well enough to leave for Camp Jaha. Apparently Lexa wanted them to be fast when they rode, because Oliver wasn’t allowed to carry anything on his back or his horse. Clarke heard Oliver grumble something about horses and that they were too big before grumbling about Lexa not allowing him to carry anything.  
  
“I’m injured not 80 years old…” Oliver grumbled and it was low enough for only Clarke to hear. She laughed hard earning stares from Indra, Lexa’s guards and an amused look by Lexa herself. Clarke still not ready to be on that friendly terms with Lexa so Clarke stopped laughing and sending a hard glare to the brunette. Four days off riding from early morning to twilight went by before they reached Camp Jaha on the fifth day. Clarke and Lexa only had a few exchanges in those four days, but seeing Lexa each day slowly quelled the anger and fire Clarke felt towards her.  
  
On the fifth day, they reached Camp Jaha. Lexa and her company left with their horses an hour from Camp Jaha on foot, not wanting to cause any tension between the _Trikru_ and Sky People. Oliver finally could take his share of the weight of their supplies as they made their way towards Camp Jaha. Oliver opted for his vigilante suit was the best course for him to meet Clarke’s people. That way he could see their reactions to him. He wanted to study them. Clarke had announced their arrival to Kane just before Lexa rode towards the still rebuilding _Trikru_ village, TonDC.  
  
After an hour of walking through light forest terrain they reached Camp Jaha although a sign showed it was renamed to Arkadia, cheesy Oliver thought, but kept his thoughts to himself. Clarke was a wreck returning, but what this Pike from “Farming Station” had done to Lexa’s warriors was not okay.  
  
They reached the gates and multiple guards shouted them to halt.  
  
“What do you want, _Grounder?!”_ the guard spat at Clarke and Oliver.  
  
Oliver kept his silence and let Clarke take care of her people. He could see that she was angry, changed by being two months alone and spending two months with Oliver, but he also saw the passion for all those Clarke care for burning more brightly than ever in those bright blue eyes.  
  
“I’m Clarke Griffin, the daughter of the former Chancellor and this is my friend, Oliver Queen. He’s well. Let’s just say from another part of the stars.”  
  
Remembering Oliver’s home town of Star City Clarke thought it clever to use this slight diversion. Oliver tried best to hide his amusement and remain stoic in his expression because even he hadn’t thought of that yet.  
  
“We can’t let you in, Clarke. You could be a spy for the Grounders now.” A new guard told them. He didn’t spit the word grounder, but rejected by her own people Clarke didn’t understand. Seriously? People voted for the dick, Pike? Clarke thought.  
  
“Let me in, NOW!” Clarke growled at the guards, several taken back at the anger in her voice, even Oliver quirked an eyebrow under his hood.  
  
“Who the hell is causing such a mess at my gate?!” A voice growled behind the wall of people who had gathered at the gate.  
  
“Ah, there you are **_Pike!”_** Clarke growled again. Not in the mood for this charade, Clarke barked at the newly voted Chancellor.  
  
“Open the gate, Pike! WE need to talk, NOW!” Clarke yelled.  
  
“Do as she says!” Pike sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, dramatic ending! I know, sorry! I had a whole draft which continued after Pike let's them through, but to be honest? It sucked so I'll rewrite that and put it into another chapter. The coming chapters I'll try explore Clexa a bit more and throw in Oliver Queen as the third wheel! Also, how would you feel about one very blonde IT-girl showing up?  
> Uh, I remember promising fluff right? Wait until the end guys I got just the thing for ya! May or may not contain a bit of smut (Okay maybe a lot of smut, it's not like you mind right?)  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I worked my ass off with it. Always feel free to drop a comment on what I could improve or what you'd like to see more off and the like.  
> Until next time you lovely peeps!
> 
> Trigedasleng translations!  
> "Trikru" - "Tree People"  
> "Azgeda" - "Ice Nation"


	4. Speak The Words I Wanna Hear, To Make My Demons Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke reunites with her loved ones at Arkadia and gets into a fist fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I just wanted to thank ya'll for the most amazing support you have shown on my first fanfic! You guys are really inspiring to continue this story and I am so grateful you have already taken a liking to it! Also this chapter is a lot of dialogue I hope it works out well, slightly longer than usual but it wouldn't work if I broke it over in two.

Clarke, with Oliver close to her side walked alongside with Pike. The crowd which had gathered at the gate to witness the return of Clarke. Clarke had been incredible nervous upon her return to Arkadia and the _Skaikru_. Oliver being her support pillar filled Clarke with confidence that she could smooth things out with her people but Clarke wasn’t ready  when she saw Raven, Octavia and her mother making their way to her from the fallen Ark.  
  
On instinct she reached down to grab Oliver’s hand. When she felt his thumb stroking over her knuckles it calmed the storming sea she felt inside over seeing her closest friends. She turned to look at Oliver who was still wearing his hood over his head. He gave her a small reassuring nod and a soft smile and urged her forward. Clarke released Oliver’s hand and with slow steps walking towards Raven, Octavia and her mother.  
  
Octavia and Raven’s faces were a whirl of emotions. Anger, hurt, relief and happiness and Clarke understood. She did leave all of her people after Mount Weather and not even saying good bye must have hurt the girls, but Clarke needed to get away like her life and sanity depended on it. However her mother’s face was easy enough to read, only relief flooded her mother’s as she ran from the entrance to the fallen Ark to embrace her daughter again, to know that she was truly there and not gone but right there in her arms again.  
  
Clarke smiled sadly as Abby reached her and opened her arms to let her mother embrace her. Their bodies crashed together and knocking Clarke back slightly until she could steady herself and Abby so they wouldn’t fall to the ground. Clarke hid her face in her mother’s shoulder feeling the comforting smell of her mother. Clarke closed her eyes and just let herself feel the love from Abby was emitting from the embrace. Still with her head buried in the crook of Abby’s neck Clarke felt the need to say something but she knew her voice would be weak and shaky, deciding not to care Clarke went for it.  
  
“Hi mom. I’m back.” Clarke said with a very shaky voice and felt herself dangerously close to break down.  
  
“Yes you are. I’m so happy you’re here Clarke, I’ve missed you terribly sweetheart” Abby whispered to her daughter and her voice broke and a tear of happiness fell down her cheek seeing her daughter alive and okay after four months of not knowing the condition of her daughter.  
  
Clarke and Abby stood in silence for another minute or so. No one dared interrupt the reunion of mother and daughter. Oliver however heard the huff and impatient look in Chancellor Pike’s eyes. Oliver growled at the impatient man and sent a threatening glare towards Pike who was surprised as the Oliver’s primal threat. Pike shifted his attention elsewhere, knowing that the mysterious hooded man was not to be trifled with and he sensed that Clarke was under this hooded figure’s protection.  
  
“We can talk later Clarke, I know why you returned now. But I’m really hoping we could talk later, perhaps? Then I can meet this… Partner of yours.” Abby said, a small smile played across her mother’s lips but before Clarke could correct Abby, Octavia and Raven reached them.  
  
“Well well Griff. You leave for four months without a single word, not even a good bye and no explanation but come back now that threat looms, AND you have brought Lincoln 2.0, no offense Hood.” Raven said in her sassy tone, but Clarke detected the note of hurt in Raven’s voice. Octavia said nothing, merely offering a nod in Clarke’s direction. Oliver remained expressionless, Clarke did see the amusement in his eyes when Raven finished speaking though.  
  
“Hey ladies, it’s good to be back. I’ve missed your sass Reyes. Looking good” Clarke said, hoping it would ease the tension she felt in the air around them, it was so thick you would need a saw to get through it.  
  
“You bet I look good, but excuse me to cut our reunion short Griffin. I have to go yell at six guards. Apparently radios aren’t toys and guess who is fixing them” Raven said with before walking towards the nearest guard tower, but a few steps away Raven turned around and looked at Clarke with a scolding stare.  
  
“I expect an explanation and a story tonight Clarke” Raven said with a lifted finger towards the blonde.  
  
Turning around on her heels, Raven proceeded towards the guardtower with a small limp. Clarke sighed and dropped her head. It was going to be a long day for sure.  
  
“I’m going to find Lincoln, I want answers too Clarke. For everything” Octavia spoke up for the first time, truly acknowledging Clarke’s return in the process. With long steps, Octavia headed over to the stables not sparing Clarke a second glance. Clarke felt an arm coming up around her shoulders and Abby smiled at her.  
  
“Give them time, sweetheart. They have gone through a lot, we all have. They’ll come around. Go and have your meeting with the Chancellor and stop this impending unnecessary war Clarke. I believe in you.” Abby said and pulled her daughter in for another embrace.  
  
“Thanks mom. I’ll see you later okay? Pike, let’s go.” Clarke’s voice and face hardened and walked towards the entrance of the Ark.  
  
Not prepared for the blonde woman in front of him change so suddenly Pike realised Clarke wouldn’t be so easily convinced as he believed Clarke would be as he watched the reunion take place. Clarke and her hooded protector looked like two battle-hardened veterans, but so was he Pike believed.  
  
Crossing into the halls of the Ark Clarke still felt the storming sea of emotions inside of her but if she were to avoid bloodshed and possibly the annihilation at the hands off the Grounders, Clarke pushed them back and focused at the task at hand. Pike was thick-headed, stubborn and manipulative. She knew that, otherwise Bellamy wouldn’t commit genocide or so Clarke hoped. The three of them walked in silence to the Council room. Wanting to have this mess cleared up  as fast as possible Clarke hoped they could be done in the next coming days.  
  
Upon entering the Council room Oliver was forced to leave his bow and quiver outside and he only grunted in response but handed them over, not wanting to cause further tension in a delicate situation. Clarke looked to people in the room. Two guards covering each of the four walls but none wearing guns only armed with stun batons.  
  
_So non-lethal force in the exodus protocol was still being upheld? That’s fortunate_.  
  
Clarke knew violence wasn’t the answer but she also knew that she wasn’t safe within the walls of Arkadia, not in Pike’s leadership. Should it come to it Clarke was sure Oliver would be there. Looking to whoever Pike had chosen as his advisor for the meeting Clarke was surprised when Bellamy’s brown eyes stared at her, looking at her with such a strange look Clarke couldn’t identity, so she avoided his gaze and walked to the other side of the meeting table, Oliver still by her side and still silent, observing and taking in their culture.  
  
Still avoiding Bellamy’s gaze Clarke turned her full attention to Pike, who was shuffling through paper’s which Clarke assumed to be reports on the Grounder’s army. Taking several minutes to skim through the reports, before he inhaled and looked to Clarke.  
  
“Should we start the meeting, Griffin?” Pike asked in a sarcastic tone, believing it was a waste of time.  
  
“Yes, we should. I want to know why you deemed it necessary to commit genocide, Pike. You ended 299 lives that night, on a force that was there to protect us! You pushed into the brink of war and possible annihilation” Clarke said, her voice steady and calm but there was a hint of anger tainting it.  
  
“I don’t think a kid like you’d understand Clarke. I did it as a precaution, that force was there to end our people and I wouldn’t let that happen so I send a message, leave these land because they belong to us now. Because that’s all these Grounder’s understand, show of force” Pike said with annoyance, clearly Abby’s daughter was smart. He couldn’t afford to underestimate her, but to his misfortune Pike already had underestimated Clarke’s abilities, especially her abilities as a leader.  
  
“Based on what evidence? What evidence justifies this genocide, this act of war? According to the Exodus protocols the power remains with the Chancellor and the council is out of effect pro temporary. However should any citizen deem said Chancellor unfit to rule in best interest for the public, a challenge can be issued, all facts will be presented and does the public vote the chancellor ruled unfit, the council will be reinstated and the power  to rule our people goes to the 7 council members until a new chancellor is found, so I ask again. As chancellor what evidence backs up your war declaration?” Clarke retorted. She knew all of these protocols. Which caught Pike as well as Bellamy by surprise.  
  
“My evidence is that they were inside our borders. They crossed into our territory and that alone was an act of war. I merely responded and served justice.” Pike sneered back, not wanting the blonde to gain the upper hand.  
  
“I don’t know you, Pike. But not even you could be that thick! Before the election our Chancellor agreed to this peacekeeping force, your claim is empty and so is your rule but I’m giving you the chance to fix this. Lexa, Commander of the coalition and the twelve clans, is willing to end this bloodshed even at the cost of her life, lay down our arms and re-join the coalition as the thirteenth clan or she will be forced to send the might of all clans down upon us and not even with our guns would we be able survive this. Choose option two and I will challenge you, Pike. As much as I wish to see our people have a stable leader and not further divide our people, I won’t let you ruin our chance of peace with a meaningless war just to quench your personal vendetta with the _Azgeda_ renegades. This by the way is our true enemy, lesson number one, Pike. Learn who your true opponent is or else you end up looking like a kid who didn’t get the candy he wanted from mom and daddy. Let me know when you have decided, you have till sundown tomorrow.” Clarke finished her speech. Anger colouring her words, yes she hadn’t forgotten that Lexa left her upon that mountain nor had the blonde forgiven it.  
  
Clarke was angry. Never had she imagined her people voting even less follow this shallow and petty man. Hardly leader material, but she knew what he was good at. Manipulation. He had manipulated his way to power, making her people believe it was kill or be killed, but the world was much more complicated. Lexa had shown her this and Oliver showed Clarke this after she forgotten what was to gain. The world had so much more to offer than black and white and Clarke wanted this for herself, her loved ones and her people so she would fight with everything she had to achieve this goal.  
  
Pike contemplated what the strong-willed blonde had said, he realised he indeed had underestimated her and now given an ultimatum. Pike was still sure of what he had done but Clarke also hit the bull’s eye. Clarke knew it was a personal vendetta against all of the clans when in reality it would be a renegade faction, but admitting this would lose him the leadership and he wouldn’t give it up. The people were almost divided in two as it was and Clarke was cunning. Contemplating his actions he thought of a plan.  
  
“I underestimated you Clarke. You are brilliant and a cunning woman, but this you hadn’t thought off. It’s nothing personal. I’m doing what’s best for our people” Pike lied, amusement colouring his tone.  
  
“Clarke Griffin, you’re under arrest. The charges are as following, high treason and a failed Coup to remove from power. The Exodus protocols state your sentence and punishment is public execution. It will happen at sunrise this morning, guards, seize her.” Pike said, a small smirk playing over his features.  
  
Bellamy gaped at his Chancellor and he and Clarke was not very good friends but not enough to actually want her dead. However before Bellamy could advice against this, Clarke retorted.  
  
“Kill me Pike and you will make the biggest mistake of your life. It will cause an uprising your guards can’t contain and if you can’t contain it, you will have the responsibility of all the deaths in this small village until the Commander has killed us all in front of you.” Clarke said in a cool voice, not giving a damn about his threats of execution.  
  
“I will not let you order me around! I am your Chancellor and you will obey my orders!” Pike yelled, losing his temper.  
  
Clarke countered every attempt Pike made towards the blonde, underestimating her abilities and prowess.  
  
“Like hell, I do Pike. You have until tomorrow. Choose wisely, **_PIKE!_** ” Clarke refrained from using his title as Chancellor.  
  
Clarke believed Pike was unfit to rule, he made a decision which only satisfy his personal needs and not putting his people before himself. Rising to power was merely a tool to acclaim personal goals. Sick of this meeting already, Clarke hoped it was the end. So she looked to Oliver and meeting his gaze. He looked angry, very and Clarke knew he wanted to beat Pike to a pulp but knew it wouldn’t help. He returned Clarke’s gaze and immediately knew she had “won” this meeting with Pike.  
  
She outthought him at every turn and shot every claim he made to the ground. Bellamy who stood at the other side of the table watched the exchange and saw the small nod Oliver sent Clarke, letting Clarke know she did well. They started to leave and the guards at the door, nodded respectfully. If the guard was split and started questioning Pike as well, the possibility for a riot to form was too big to comprehend. Not wanting to see a further divide in their own ranks, Bellamy ran after Clarke and the hooded man.  
  
“Clarke! Stop!” Bellamy yelled at Clarke in the halls.  
  
Quickly he reached the blonde and hooded man. He reached for Clarke and pulled her inside an empty room. He locked his eyes with Clarke as he pressed up against the cold metal wall of the Ark but before Bellamy could utter a word, he felt a strong grip on his shoulder turning him around in the empty storage room.  
  
Oliver didn’t stop this kid from pulling Clarke inside the room he just entered it in time though. Oliver figured the doors would lock upon closure and slipped in at the very last second. Seeing Clarke pressed up against the wall so threateningly, Oliver reacted. If this kid thought he could hurt Clarke on Oliver’s watch he was so very wrong.  
  
“Wrong choice boy” Oliver growled at Bellamy.  
  
Oliver gripped tightly on his shoulder and turning him around. Oliver looked into the Bellamy’s face, which looked surprised but also soaked in defiance. Before neither Clarke nor Bellamy could say another word Oliver’s fisted connected with Bellamy’s face, hitting him right in the nose. Oliver held back, not wanting to break it, only enough to draw blood. Serving as a warning to the boy not to mess with Clarke much less threaten to hurt her, so Oliver pressed Bellamy against the wall where he previously held Clarke.  
  
“In case it’s not clear, I won’t tolerate anyone hurting Clarke. I’ve seen the way you look at her, don’t think it’s an excuse” Oliver growled. It was clear for Clarke, that Oliver thought Bellamy was going to hurt her. Perhaps it was a bit of her fault. Clarke told Oliver that he could be a bit of hothead and not thinking through his actions so Oliver reacted. Not that he would actually hurt Clarke, she knew that. Before it turned into a fight Clarke stepped between them.  
  
“Oliver – ease up! He didn’t mean me any harm. I know what it looked like from what I told you, but I need to speak with him. All of them, my mom, Raven, Octavia and yes. That includes Bellamy but I can’t do that very well if you hospitalise him, so ease up okay?” Clarke said softly.  
  
Oliver looked at Clarke and his features softened. Bellamy grunted, still pressed up against the wall and a very bloody nose. Oliver took several steps back, still glaring at Bellamy but not in a threatening way, which Clarke released a breath she didn’t know she was holding.  
  
“Clarke I-“ Bellamy started “Just don’t. I’ll talk to you later. With the others, until then, we have nothing to speak about Bellamy” Clarke snapped. Yes she might not want him hurt but Clarke was livid. He was in the group who committed genocide for nothing and that still made Clarke furious, beyond words.  
  
After their small encounter, Oliver and Clarke walked outside of the Ark. Clarke needed a break to adjust back into the role as leader and Oliver wouldn’t mind getting a closer look at the small village, still not understanding everything he looked forward to the evening where Clarke would speak with those close to her.  
  
“Seriously Oliver, you can’t punch or threaten everyone that isn’t agreeing with me.” Clarke said from her place on the ground.  
  
They were at the outer wall; Clarke wanted a break from people besides Oliver so they picked a remote place, far from the everyday life that they had built in Clarke’s absence.  
Clarke didn’t mind Oliver’s protectiveness; actually she adored him for it. Punching everyone in the face when people as much laid a hand on her wasn’t the way to go about it however.  
  
“I know.. I’m sorry. I just find it hard to adjust myself to this place. It reminds me so much of my first time on Lian Yu. I know they’re similar but also have vastly differences. I’ll try to not react that way again unless it’s necessary.” Oliver sighed and sat down next to Clarke up against the Ark.  
  
“It’s okay Oliver. I know it’s must feel like when you were on Lian Yu, but you’re not and you are a different man. I know you, and you Oliver? You’re a good man, trying to adjust” Clarke said softly and squeezed his knee in reassurance.  
  
“What about you Clarke? How’re you holding up?” Oliver asked, knowing it would take a massive toll on the blonde.  
  
“For now fine, I’ve been so busy today..” Clarke trailed off “but I fear, when the night is over us that my demons will come crawling back after feeling mostly fine for a month. I’m scared Oliver, scared that people will see my demons in my eyes” Clarke dipped her head and sighed as she finished speaking. Oliver laid a hand on Clarkes shoulder and squeezed tightly.  
  
“If they do and your nightmares return in full force, don’t hesitate to wake me up okay? Just because we’re back with your people we’ll do things as we always have. Together” Oliver vowed.  
  
Oliver and Clarke looked into each other’s eyes, hoping to find the strength they needed to push through.  
  
“Together” Clarke stated and sent Oliver a smile which he returned.  
  
Dinner time came around not long after their conversation. This whole day seemed to fly by for Clarke, and was caught by surprise when Abby offered her and Oliver to join her for dinner in the dining hall. Oliver didn’t really have a problem eating with Abby but Clarke was more nervous. Not the way she was used to, but because her mom thought Clarke and Oliver where dating, which to be honest was ridicules. Oliver was still very much in love with another blonde, which Oliver very reluctantly spoke about. Clarke had to drag it out of him that he was indeed in love with the other blonde.  
  
In Clarke’s case it was a little more complicated and the problem that caused it was named Lexa. The Commander of the twelve clans. Clarke still held feelings for Lexa, but the betrayal at Mount Weather and without actually being close to her certainly didn’t help. Clarke still wanted to slap Lexa hard across the cheek only to kiss the sting away and it tore at Clarke. Four months and the anger and hurt Lexa had caused her, but the feelings she felt as she felt their lips connect for first and only time caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach. Which now lead she had to explain some very embarrassing and weird things to her mother.  
  
“I’m so glad you and your partner decided to join me tonight sweetheart” Abby said with a light tone as they all sat down in the dining hall.  
  
“Yeah… About that mom. There’s some things you need to know” Clarke said nervously. She felt like a teenager, being flustered over telling about her big crush to her parents.  
  
“He’s not really my partner, he’s a friend…” Clarke chuckled nervously, before she noticed Oliver still wearing his hood over his head.  
  
“For fucks sake Oliver! Pull that thing down and let my mom see you already” Clarke scolded Oliver. He had spent the entire day under it and while it was fun at first it’s use had run up.  
  
Oliver grunted and mumbled something that very much sounded like ‘you’re even worse than Felicity’ but she wasn’t sure due to the chatter in the dining hall. Oliver did as Clarke told and removed his hood and eye band. With only one wipe left to clean his eyes Oliver removed the camouflage.  
  
“Oliver, you should come by the hospital wing later, what on earth happened to your face?” Abby asked.  
  
“Perhaps introductions are in order before we go to a medical examination, as your daughter just shouted, my name is Oliver. Oliver Queen. It’s nice to meet you Mrs?” Oliver extended his hand towards Abby who shook it.  
  
“Abby Griffin. Also, don’t call me Mrs. I’m not that old yet” Abby said with a cheeky grin to which Oliver chuckled.  
  
“Mooooom!” Clarke groaned and hid her face in her hands.  
  
Oliver and Abby both laughed at Clarke’s shenanigans. After the laughter died down Abby turned to Clarke again.  
  
“You said there were some things I needed to know Clarke. Should we talk now or wait?” Abby asked gently, knowing if you pushed too hard, Clarke would shut down.  
  
“Yeah might as well. First of all, Oliver is a very close and good friend. Nothing else. Just to be clear! Anyways, I wanted to tell why I left, how I met Oliver, Lexa. I’ll be brief, but feel free to ask if something doesn’t make sense” Clarke said, and hesitated. She knew her mother should know, but it was still hard. After seeing the reassuring look in her mother’s eyes and the way Oliver sent her a small smile, Clarke continued.  
  
“I lived alone for two months, barely surviving. I slept badly and nightmares haunted me everywhere I went. Lexa, the mountain, TonDC, Finn? It was a lot and I needed to be alone. So for two months I was. I slowly got better but still had bad nights and in that second month I felt it would be a bad night. So I didn’t sleep a lot. But I was pulled out from my thoughts when a white, blueish light filled the small cave I slept in. There was a loud noise, like a thunderclap only a hundred yards away so I went to investigate and that’s where I met Oliver, mom. He’s actually from Star City, 97 years in the past. He’s the Green Arrow mom. The one who started the Vigilante Wave of 2014 and 2015. Anyways we met and I offered him shelter for the night and I told him where he was and in what year. After that we just kinda stuck together, for a week before we made permanent camp. He taught me a lot, how to survive; haunt, all those kind of things. But the reason we’re so close is because when I got to know Oliver I figured out why he understood every single pain I felt. It’s not my story to tell, but Oliver have experienced  a lot in his life and he managed to forgive himself, so while he have helped me to survive mom he also taught me how to feel alive again.” Clarke finished the story. Not really comfortable about what happened next. The day Lexa found them and tortured Oliver.  
  
Seeing the look in her mother’s eyes, she knew the questions. What had happened to Oliver’s face and what caused him to end up here. Clarke cut off her mother before she got to ask the answers her mother wanted.  
  
“I know you want to know why Oliver ended up here, but it’s better if he tells you. I can however tell you what happened to him here. Lexa found us, wanting me to return here and convince Pike that this war would end our people. But she found Oliver first and Lexa thought I was in danger, that Oliver was keeping me prisoner. So she sedated him and tortured him until his screams woke me from my sleep. I threatened Indra to make Lexa stop, not knowing who they were. I just wanted them to stop hurting Oliver” Clarke said as she grimaced at the words that flowed from her mouth, reminding Clarke the way Oliver fell to the ground, lifeless.  
  
Abby sat in silence and thought about everything her daughter had told her. Had this Oliver really come crashing in to her daughter’s life from the past and was it purely coincidental that he would have such a fundamental understanding of Clarke’s pain? It was shortened down, but Abby got the essence. Oliver protected Clarke when she couldn’t and for that she was grateful, but she still didn’t trust him, she would have to ask him about that at some point.  
  
The mood lightened after a few minutes and Abby told Oliver stories of Clarke’s childhood which had Clarke blush and groan in embarrassment and Oliver laugh so hard he nearly fell off his chair. They finished dinner in a good mood. They stood up to leave their trays and Abby suggested to take a look at Oliver’s still healing wounds.  
  
In the hospital wing Abby examined the wounds Oliver endured in the hands of Lexa, but both Oliver and Clarke noticed the audible gasp Abby tried to hide when he revealed his torso, therein his hesitation to remove his shirt and insisting he was fine. Oliver hated it, he didn’t need their pity for what happened to him on that island, so he ignored Abby’s gasp in horror and turned to Clarke who was still shocked over the amount of scars. According to Oliver, roughly 20% of his body were covered in scars second degree burns on his arms and back, broken bones which never healed properly.  
  
“All your wounds look okay so far. They’re healing well but since you look very fit, I wouldn’t recommend exercise in the next week following Oliver. As a doctor, I need to know if there is anything underlying which could impact your health.” Abby asked. Clearly still uncomfortable about the amount of pain which his body had endured. Only his torso was naked but Abby counted at least six to seven broken ribs which hadn’t healed properly.  
  
Oliver sighed. He really wanted to be done with this, not comfortable with that much information about him known besides Clarke whom he trusted. So deciding against telling Abby about the broken bones, he pulled his shirt over his head.  
  
“Not really, so if I’m lucky I’m able to exercise in a week right?” Oliver asked, avoiding Clarke’s questioning gaze about lying to Abby.  
  
“Sure, it’s actually just to be safe about the gash on your side. In case you rip it open again we would have to cauterize the entire would and it would scar horribly, so let it heal naturally and you’ll be fine.” Abby answered in a soft tone, not detecting Oliver’s lie.  
  
“Great, then let’s get out of here. I believe you promised your friends some answers. Better not keep them waiting right?” Oliver asked rhetorically.  
  
“Better not” Clarke answered. Feeling the tension in her chest rise again, going through explaining everything to Raven, Octavia and even Bellamy. So after telling each of her friends that if they were up for meeting tonight because she wanted to tell them some things. Clarke was deliberately being cryptic, not wanting question from each of them about the four months Clarke was away.  
  
Sitting around a fire they got started for the evening as the sun slowly descended upon the horizon Clarke thought it well to be outside for this. Raven and Octavia would most certainly question her choices and actions. Clarke would need the fresh air in her lungs to calm her nerves. She knew her mother didn’t judge her and Clarke still had Oliver by her side, willingly offering himself as a pillar of strength for Clarke. Just his presence calmed some of the blonde nerves. Octavia was the last to arrive with Lincoln in tow. Clarke didn’t really mind Lincoln being there. Clarke knew he would understand her choices. They never spoke much but he forgave her for the torture he was exposed to in the hands of the delinquents. Also, Clarke respected Lincoln and vice versa. So surprisingly seeing Lincoln joining them helped Clarke calm her nerves further.  
  
“So I asked you all here, because you deserve answers. I hope I can give them” Clarke started, chuckling nervously. Octavia and Raven remained impassive but Bellamy look at Clarke with contempt, not that she cared for the moment, just as they deserved answers so did Clarke. Especially from Bellamy, so Clarke continued her story.  
  
It took nearly an hour. 30 minutes longer than with her mother. As Clarke told them how she met Oliver Raven and Octavia started to argue it was utter bullshit, their words. Not Clarke’s and Bellamy started yelling at her. That is until Oliver roared over all of their voices, silencing them all in the process.  
  
“Clarke is telling the truth. So shut your mouth and let her finish, unless your brain is incapable of such a simple task, I suggest you leave, NOW!” Oliver roared and all of their eyes landed upon him. He had been silent for the entire story. But Oliver wasn’t a patient man and he struggled to hold his temper. They all shut up, Oliver and Clarke’s eyes met and she mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ while Raven looked offended that he actually insulted her intelligence and was about to speak up when Octavia spoke first.  
  
“Leave it, Raven. It’s true so start don’t to argue about it. Look at them, tell me you don’t see the truth in their eyes” Octavia spoke sternly and sent Raven a scolding glare.  
  
Raven did with a small huff and crossed her arms about not even getting a chance to speak, so Clarke continued. Telling them about the weeks coming where Oliver and Clarke built a small life together and came to trust each other completely and told them about their past and shared pain. Oliver in a better place and helped Clarke cope and feel like she wasn’t just a survivor but made her feel alive again. Clarke finished her story and her friends fell silent. Clarke had to tell them everything she felt in order to make them understand. Raven and Octavia visibly softened and she could see they were satisfied with her answers, all except Bellamy. He huffed and looked unimpressed, Clarke turned and asked.  
  
“Anything you want to say or ask Bellamy?” Clarke said with great annoyance, was he seriously blaming Clarke for his own shortcomings?  
  
“Yeah, in fact I have. You don’t get to come back here and try to boss our people Clarke! You left for four months all this while fooling around with this ass! YOU left me Clarke! So don’t think you get to come back and boss everyone around, because when you do. People die! Death follows you around! So yeah I stood up with Pike and did what was right!” Bellamy yelled at Clarke. He had gotten up and walked over to Clarke who got up as well. Oliver was about to get up as well, Clarke however waved him of wanting to deal with Bellamy herself.  
  
“Excuse me?!” Clarke yelled “Are you so thick that you think that all of this is my fault that death is following me? In case it escaped you, Bellamy. YOU committed genocide and ended 299 lives whilst endangering 400 or so in this camp and you blame me? How about you get your head out of your ass?! Fuck you, Bellamy! Don’t blame me because you’re too weak to be a leader! You constantly make the wrong choices! You let Finn go! You’re to blame for those 18 dead in that village and you didn’t shut Cage down! Sure I share the responsibility but don’t you dare push all that on me because I did what you failed to do! Don’t talk to me ever again Bellamy. We have NOTHING to talk about, get out of my sight!” Clarke roared, not backing down.  
  
Clarke was livid, was Bellamy really this petty and would step so low? Clarke didn’t hope so, but no way in hell would she allow him to blame her for his failures and insecurities. Bellamy’s features twisted into rage.  
Bellamy’s postures stiffened and Clarke knew he was going to hit her, or try. Oliver had trained her well and she remembered her strengths once more. Bellamy’s was taller, stronger but this also made him slow. Clarke was more agile and faster than Bellamy anticipated. So when he threw a punch at Clarke’s face she reacted.  
  
A quick slap to his hand sent his punch widely to the left, missing her face entirely. The force of the punch got Bellamy unsteady so Clarke slipped behind him and readied her posture as Oliver had shown her. All their training sessions was customized to help Clarke use her advantages. So another raging punch launched towards Clarke. Bellamy’s movement and fighting style was predictable so Clarke countered each strike and punch he sent towards her until one connected to her jaw pain stinging through the impact. Feeling the blood in her mouth from where she bit the insides of her cheek. With her head still turned away from the others she spat out a small amount of blood, which had pooled in her mouth. Clarke had only defended herself and not made any offensive moves towards him, but Bellamy was furious and in his state one punch came to fast prior to the others and connected cleanly.  
  
Bellamy grinned over the fact he successfully hit Clarke in the face. He wanted to punish her again so he went in for another blow, throwing a right hook towards Clarke.  
She side-stepped easily while grabbing Bellamy’s arm that missed widely again she pulled with her left arm and raised her elbow to hit Bellamy. Too fast to observe what happened, Bellamy felt a sharp sting in his right temple as Clarke, with the force of his own punch and her own force sent an elbow and it connected right in his temple and both dazing and stunning Bellamy. Clarke observed when Bellamy fell to his knees, groggy and not aware of what happened due to the elbow she sent into his head Clarke towered in front of her fallen friend.  
  
Pushing hard at his chest with her leg, Clarke forced Bellamy unto his back. Groaning in pain, Clarke grabbed the collar of his shirt, lifting him up from the ground slightly. Dazed brown eyes opened to look at her. Her former friend were stunned and still quite out of it, Clarke raised her fist.  
  
“Don’t ever make the mistake of thinking I am weak, Bellamy, it doesn’t suit you” Clarke growled at him, wanting to make it very clear that she was not to be trifled with.  
  
Clarke raised fist connected with Bellamy’s jaw. As Oliver told, she aimed for the nerve that ran up the jaw. Hitting it would render the opponent unconscious. Bellamy’s body hit the ground with a thud, unconscious from his quick fight with Clarke. Raven and Octavia gaped at Clarke, before she left Clarke couldn’t fight much, let alone being an apprentice to martial arts. Lincoln looked a little impressed over the blonde’s abilities and her skill to swiftly end the fight. Oliver’s face swirled with pride as he smirked at Clarke.  
  
Still in shock over Clarke’s ability to fight and even win over Bellamy, Raven recovered first.  
  
“I knew growly muscle over here was a good survivor but I didn’t fucking expect him to be a martial artist!” Raven exclaimed loudly.  
  
“Told you, he taught me how to fend for myself” Clarke grinned at her friends. Clarke looked to Octavia.  
  
“I’m sorry I did this, O. I really didn-“ Clarke began before Octavia cut her off “Don’t worry about it Clarke, I actually wanted to do that myself and have for some time” Octavia grinned and felt more at ease.  
  
“Okay, all things aside. I’ll take Bellamy back to his quarters” Lincoln stated.  
  
“Thank you Lincoln” Clarke said gratefully, happy not to be the one to carry him back so sent him a kind smile.  
  
They sat around the fire, just enjoying the feeling of being reunited. The friendship between still needed to be mended further, but for tonight it would do. An hour went by, just silently enjoying her friends company and the summer sun had finally set. Clarke found her thoughts drift from all that had transpired that day to a certain brunette who only was half a day away on horseback. Still torn with so many feelings towards Lexa, Clarke knew she would have to speak with her. It might not be gain neither of their people however it also wouldn’t cause any harm Clarke thought.  
  
They would have to figure out things between them if they had to stand side by side again to crush the _Azegda_ renegades after the war impending war with _Skaikru_ and the coalition was averted. Seeing Lexa behind her closed eyes, Clarke thought of her soft lips. Wishing her way back to that tent when Lexa had kissed Clarke, agreeing that life should be more than just about survival. Raven broke through her thoughts as she spoke.  
  
“Clarke, we are friends, right? Because just this day you have been back in Arkadia, I caught you multiple times with a lovesick look and I’m guessing it’s not your broody friend besides you, no offense” Raven said with an amused grin.

Caught by surprise of the statement Clarke felt a blush creep over her face “Well… it’s-“  
Oliver laughed loudly and four pair of eyes stared at him.  
  
“I mean it’s funny because I know! But seeing her blush, you, Raven on the verge of discovering. No to bring you any offenses Octavia but you don’t actually seem to be catching on and Lincoln, well you have figured it out” Oliver laughed again.  
  
“Shut up, Queen! You said you wouldn’t tell anyone about it!” Clarke said, a redness still tinting her cheeks and slight shuffle of her feet and hands made Oliver laugh again.  
  
“HOLY SHIT! IT’S LEXA! YOU GUYS KISSED BEFORE MOUNT WEATHER” Raven exclaimed loudly. Oliver and Lincoln actually both laughed. Clarke blushed again and dipped her head to hide her face in her hands. Octavia stared with wide eyes at Raven, not quite following.  
_  
This is much worse than slapping water out of a bowl for two weeks straight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How'd you like that?!  
> First of all, I'd like to clarify a few things before any fans of Bellamy starts shitting on me. I feel his character is badly written and a lot of plotholes just surround him. Finn kills 18 of the Trikru, Jus Drein Jus Draun, remember? Certainly Bellamy takes part in a GENOCIDE and the Sky People just shrugs it off? Seriously it's bullshitting his character, therein lies my disliking. I think Bob Morley is a wonderful actor I do, but when the writing team writes him the way he does it's just spewing bullshit all over the place. So yeah, I'm going to be a lil' rough on the guy, but before you whine too much about, I will redeem him, as the way he should be, in my eyes. But hey, to each its own. I want ya'll to know that I'm not disrespecting your opinion if you like/love Bellamy. I totally get it, I've loved some problematic characters myself and I hated when someone disrespected me as a person, so you know, you're not any less human for liking something that differ from what I do. With that out of the way, we're slowly getting to the good stuff! I promised Clexa, also slowburn yeah? Let the Clexa chapters roll forth!  
> I'd like to know what you think. I'm very nervous about this chapter and it was quite rough on me. Fight scenes is definitely not my thing yet. Might post some small spoilers on Tumblr. If you wanna check them out, just go right here: http://the-poison-within.tumblr.com/ (not a follow required!)  
> Until next time ya lovely peeps!


	5. Darkness Imprisoning Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke listens to Pike's answer and speaks with Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am so sorry for the late update! I know I promised two updates this week but life decided to get in my way. I had to be with my best friend as she went into surgery Tuesday and well, life were rough on me the last part of the week, so yeah. Anyways, here's a slightly longer chapter to make up for the long wait! Don't worry, I'm working on the draft for chapter 6 tomorrow already!

The night had been rough. After Clarke had given the answers to her friends and the fight with Bellamy, sleep was a near impossible task. Clarke’s mind filled with ‘what if’ questions. What if Pike didn’t do what Clarke demanded and what if Bellamy threatened her people’s safety again, what about Lexa? Her mind raced with thoughts long into the night but when exhaustion finally took its toll upon Clarke’s body, she fell into a disturbed sleep.  
  
As Clarke feared, the nightmares came back upon her return to Arkadia. Drenched in sweat and a scream which tore through her throat Clarke woke with frantic breaths and her heart were pounding heavily in her chest, gasping for air in her lungs, Clarke shot up in her bed. The blanket, sheet and pillow were drenched in sweat as Clarke relived the horrific nightmare in those waking moments. In that nightmare, she failed to save her people from war. Bodies of her friends and loved were scattered upon the grounds in Arkadia, the ground ran red with blood and tainted it, desecrating everything which would grow from the earth for years to come. Worst of all the nightmare was how she saw her mother’s mangled corpse next to Oliver’s, Raven’s and Octavia battered and broken bodies. They all died defending her mother’s life and Clarke was the sole survivor destined to spend the rest of her short life alone.  
  
Still gasping for air, Oliver shot out his bed and ran the short distance to the opposite end of the room. Clarke suffered from a severe anxiety attack and she couldn’t control it. The nightmare’s Clarke experienced in the past were never this bad but they usually surrounded the same topic, memories which had different outcomes each times, but the pattern helped Clarke calm down, assuring herself it was only a nightmare, but the arrival of the new nightmare was more than she was used to. The mangled bodies of her friends and Oliver tore through her mind and unable to control herself, tears and sobs shook her body making it even harder for her to breathe.  
  
Oliver reached Clarke and embraced her.  
  
“Clarke, it’s me Oliver. I’m here. You’re safe, you’re okay. I got you” Oliver wanted to help Clarke whom he had come to view as one of his very best friends. With strong arm embracing her and careful fingers softly tracing soothing patterns on her back Clarke was finally able to get air into her lungs. Each intake of air was shaky and unsteady, but feeling her lungs fill with air again, Clarke broke down.  
  
“They.. They were all dead. You. Everyone I care for, dead! I can’t lose you, I won’t” Clarke said in between sobs. Her body still shook with and countless tears tainted the blonde’s cheek in an unending stream.  
  
“I’m not dead, Clarke. It was a dream, I’m right here. Safe and sound. Your mom, Raven and Octavia is sleeping peacefully, Clarke. We’re okay, I promise” Oliver reassured. His strong arms enveloped Clarke, providing her with a shelter from tonight’s demons and horror which had returned on its strong grip inside Clarke.  
  
“But what if I can’t get Pike to agree, I’ll lose you. You will die because I’m not strong enough.  I don’t want to see you die Oliver, you mean too much to me!” Clarke again began to grasp for air.  
  
“No we’re not. Pike will agree and I won’t die in front of you, Clarke. I’m fine and I will continue to be” Oliver knew her feelings all too well. He felt them countless time, both on the island and in Star City.  
  
Clarke’s head were resting upon Oliver’s muscled chest, hiding in his massive body helped her, but the nightmare she just had were still too fresh in Clarke’s mind. She didn’t respond Oliver because nothing made sense anymore. She was so scared of losing those she loved in this dangerous world and right now she felt powerless to prevent that from even happening.   
  
Clarke could feel Oliver’s life slipping between her fingers, as if she was to blame. The war inside her head continued to rage war and she felt like she was losing so when Oliver gently grabbed her wrist and pulled it to his chest, it startled Clarke. Her body ached after the violent shock and anxiety attack. Oliver gently lifted Clarke’s hand up to his chest and with her palm flat against his chest; Clarke felt the steady heartbeat vibrating with strength and confidence through the ribs.  
  
“Clarke, can you feel my heart beat? Feel each beat of its rhythm. I’m here and alive. I’m real, focus on it” Oliver was not sure it would help, but from his time on the island Shado did this to him when the nightmares forced Oliver awake much like Clarke now. Oliver always felt reassured with the feel of the heartbeat, calming him down and chasing his demons away.  
  
“Y… Yes I can feel it” Clarke did as Oliver told her to and felt his strong heartbeat in her fingers. It worked and Clarke’s sobs slowly started to fade until only a heavy breathing remained. Clarke still sat in Oliver’s strong embrace around her and she couldn’t stop herself from tracing soft patterns on his chest and she sighed. She missed the feeling of another body pressed so closely to her own.  
  
Oliver had been there for Clarke and without trying too Oliver became one she trusted everything with even if they never had much actual conversation, Clarke and Oliver spoke more to each other than she ever had with any other without using actual words. They could with just one look into each-other’s eyes. Except one certain brunette but Clarke tried not to think of Lexa. This night had been emotional enough as it is and didn’t need the confusing feelings of Lexa to return, so instead of thinking Clarke focused on here and now.  
  
Still softly tracing her fingers over Oliver’s firm chest Clarke sighed again. Oliver’s warmth and strong embraced filled Clarke with a feeling of safety and affection. Without thinking much about her actions Clarke’s soft fingers began to trail a pattern around Oliver’s collarbone, up to his shoulder before her fingers slowly made their way up his neck.  
  
Clarke lifted her head from Oliver’s chest and looked into his eyes.  Their gazes met and Clarke found herself looking into Oliver’s eyes. Clarke felt the shift in the air around them, everything inside her felt at peace while losing herself in those blue eyes of his, they almost held the same colours as her own. Without realising what she was doing, Clarke leaned closer to Oliver’s face. Inches apart and their breaths mingled. They shared the same air breathing in softly Clarke felt hand slid up to his cheek and felt his firm jaw and high cheekbones. Cupping his cheek with her left hand and Clarke placed her right upon his chest, Clarke felt the heartbeat in his chest under her palm.  
  
Their gazes locked again and Clarke eyes flicked down to Oliver’s lips. Softly tucking her lip under her teeth Clarke bit down on her lip softly. Eyes flickered up to his eyes again and their gazes met again although this time his blue eyes had darkened. Releasing her lip from her teeth, Clarke sighed and closed the remaining distance.  
  
The kiss was at first soft. It wasn’t heated or filled with lust, but rather a promise of safety and loyalty and Clarke sighed. It felt nice having such an intimate physical connection with someone. Clarke was tired of being alone and maybe she didn’t have to anymore. Resting their foreheads on the other, the tender kiss broke. It felt good, but there was something Clarke could not pinpoint and deciding not to think much on it before morning arrived.

Their lips met again and this time it was more passionate, not the teeth clashing, lust filled kind but their lips moved in sync. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Clarke pulled Oliver closer and Oliver wrapped his strong arms around the blonde’s arms pulling their bodies flush against the others. Still their legs were in an awkward position due to the sudden development so wanting to get more comfortable Clarke lifted her leg over Oliver’s lap and effectively straddling him. Which produced a groan from Oliver’s throat over the new position with Clarke on his lap.

Their bodies flushed together and their kiss began to pick up speed. From the passionate emotional kiss it now turned into a more heated kiss. Oliver’s hand went up to Clarke’s neck to dip her head slightly to deepen the kiss, Clarke moaned into the kiss and grinded into Oliver’s lap as an instinctive reaction to the heated kiss. With the grind into Oliver’s lap he reacted with another deep groan and strong arms pulled Clarke closer into his body as if they were trying to melt into a whole new person altogether. Clarke felt a heat pool below her stomach she hasn’t felt since…  
  
_Do not go there Griffin! She broke you, remember?_  
  
But it was too late. Clarke’s senses finally came back to her in that moment and she felt Oliver come back to his as well. Lost in a moment and both wishing they were with someone else. Pulling back, Clarke plumped back down into her bed and sighed.  
  
“Sorry.. I was so emotional and now this happened.. I’m such a mess and now I’ve ruined everything. FUCK! Please don’t be mad Oliver. I’m so sorry!” Clarke felt the old familiar feeling of panic rise into her chest again.  
  
“Hey, it’s okay. It takes two to kiss and not one. I’m sorry as well. But you haven’t ruined anything, Clarke. We’re still friends and we made a mistake. Now we both know there’s nothing between us aside friendship so in a way, it’s actually good this happened. It solidifies our friendship. We’re good okay?” Clarke knew Oliver was right but the fear of losing him over such a stupid ‘caught up in the moment’ kiss would be hard.  
  
“I hope this won’t be weird, but could you, perhaps, just for tonight stay with me tonight? You, being here helps me” Clarke asked a bit hopefully. She knew he most likely didn’t mind but with the kiss they just shared, Clarke was still nervous.  
  
“Sure, just don’t kiss me again” Oliver teased and slipped down besides on the small bed.  
  
“Don’t, it’s too damn late in the night for having you teasing me Queen” Clarke groaned and laid her head on Oliver’s now clothed torso which had somehow been thrown off during their heated kiss but she could still feel the heartbeat through the thin cloth. Not long after, Clarke fell into a deep sleep. Oliver’s steady breath and heartbeat made her feel safe and it quickly lured her into a nightmare free sleep.

With the arrival of dawn Clarke woke when the summer sun rose early. The sun crept inside the small run and slowly stirred her awake. Clarke first noticed she was alone in her bed Oliver must have slipped out of bed at some point earlier that morning. Confused and still sleepy, Clarke slowly remembered what happened during the night. A whirl of emotions caused her to kiss Oliver and she groaned. He had been such a good friend, helping her through one of the worst nightmares she had ever experienced and she ends up kissing. Seeing the sun was just above the horizon and slowly rising Clarke groaned into her pillow. Why on Earth did she have to kiss him, well she knew why but that didn’t make things any better.  
  
Deciding it was about to get up after five minutes of asking herself what she would say to Oliver. He accepted that it happened last night and it was a mistake but also a way to solidify their friendship, so Clarke got up and dressed in her training attire. She might as well be taking some time to work all of the frustrations of the night. Seeing it was still early morning and dawn had just taken its hold on the midsummer morning so it a reasonable temperature to work out in. The people of Arkadia wouldn’t be up for a few hours so she had the outside mostly for herself expect the guards on duty. Clarke stretched her tired body and began her usual morning run.  
  
Oliver had told her she would have to continue to exercise if she was to be properly trained as a great fighter. Clarke still couldn’t help but where Oliver had wondered off too as she was awake early it was weird even for Oliver to be up before sunrise. As Clarke decided that if she was to run, she might as well make it three laps around Arkadia, following the wall. Might not be as pretty but Clarke really didn’t care at the moment because this was sure to be a long day.  
  
First she had to talk with Oliver and get things straight. Then the day would be spent with her reflex exercises and lastly what Clarke looked forward to the least. Pike’s decision on her ultimatum, with all her heart Clarke hoped he would do what Clarke demanded. It was most likely the only option without too much bloodshed.  
  
On her third lap around the walls of Arkadia Clarke was concentrated about her run. Breathing in and out like Oliver showed her to and increasing the speed, building her endurance even further. Lost in her own thoughts and focusing on nothing but her current exercise, Clarke suddenly noticed a presence right in front of her. Nearly tumbling over her own feet to not slam into the person Clarke finally managed to stop right before she would have rammed into the being in front of her.  
  
“What are you doing? I almost ran into you! Jeez, watch where you’re going!” Clarke scolded the person in front of her and clutching her heart as she had quite the scare. Looking down Clarke saw the familiar dark green boots and green leather pants.  
  
“Oliver? What the hell?!” Clarke exclaimed at the sudden appearance of her friend. What has he doing lurking in the shadows?  
  
“You should’ve been more aware of your surroundings Clarke, I caught you off in a safe environment but it can’t happen again. Outside these walls it’s going to get you killed” Oliver explained with his usual calmness. As if he had just forgotten about everything that had happened during the night.  
  
“And how am I supposed to get better at that exactly? Because if you got a book or a written guide I’d like to have those so I can smack your head!” Clarke said loudly at Oliver, still mad for him scaring her so.  
  
“No need for you to do that. One is that you have to meditate more often. It’ll help you clear your mind and also you will have to adjust your body and mind to be aware that at any moment we may be attacked and that our enemies want to make sure that we won’t have time to gather our thoughts, so to avoid mistakes you will have to increase the already fantastic prowess of mind. That way, your guard won’t be down and you’ll be able to strike within a few moments notice” Oliver explained again to his young friend and apprentice.  
  
They both agreed to make their way over to the training grounds to improve Clarke’s reflexes which yet again ended up with Clarke landing down on her ass more times than she would care to admit. They worked tirelessly for four hours before Oliver finally called it quits and slowly the people of Arkadia stirred awake and Clarke groaned as she got up from her last and final fall on her ass for the day but that being said she had improved. Today was the day she fell least times and Oliver smiled at the younger blonde with a prideful smile and Clarke smiled albeit it was a bit painful.  
  
Walking outside in the now bright sunlight people had started to work their different shifts and Clarke was sore and hungry. So as Clarke got up from the ground, she looked to Oliver who just nodded and walked towards the dining hall to enjoy a good breakfast. Still in silence which, for Clarke at least, was a bit awkward ever since they had a heated make out session last night, but Oliver seemed to be just fine still seeming as it never happened to him, so Clarke decided to talk with him later.  
  
The day had progressed rather slowly, much more than Clarke would have liked. Clarke and Oliver had their talk that following afternoon, mostly to pass time no matter how uncomfortable it made Clarke feel. So when she heard how Oliver felt about the whole ordeal Clarke had calmed down and slowly felt their normalcy return between them. It still felt weird for Clarke, thinking she made out with her best friend in the sense, but when Oliver explained how it would only strengthen their friendship and why he thought so, Clarke believed him.

Sundown drew closer and with it, Clarke was nervous. It was only about an hour from now and as she sat in her chair in the bedroom she shared with Oliver, her legs bounced rapidly. She would have to request a meeting with Lexa no matter the outcome of the meeting and Clarke didn’t know if she was either ready or wanted to see the Commander again, the sting of betrayal still hurting deep inside her heart. As was all the memories of all those dead inside Mount Weather. So seeing Lexa again would be a whirl of emotions and Clarke did her absolute best to not think of the brunette and calm herself down.  
  
“Calm down Clarke, Pike will choose wisely. He knows what’s best for your people Clarke and I know seeing Lexa again terrifies you, but you’ll be fine. I know how strong you are” Oliver broke through her thoughts almost as if he could hear every thought that passed through the blonde and it was both comforting but also a bit scary. Not knowing what to say, Clarke smiled weakly, nodded and gazed back to the clock which hung over the door.  
_  
Fifty minutes to go? Fuck, how am I going to pass the time besides sitting on this chair, doing absolutely nothing?!  
  
_ “Clarke?  Write your thoughts down on what you will say and act towards Pike if he for some reason doesn’t agree. It’s always a good idea to have a follow up plan in case your first falls through” Oliver’s voice broke through her thoughts again, pulling her back to the cold metal room inside the Ark.  
  
“That’s actually not a bad idea!” Clarke smiled as she responded to Oliver. Of course Clarke had given some thought about her actions and what she would do next if Pike indeed didn’t agree to her demands but they were only ideas not actual plans she could go through with. Clarke was always making the decisions as she went along and they had all succeeded as well as they could, but instead of just dreading a no Clarke would have a way to respond, counter Pike’s moves towards war and if needed, removing Pike from power.  
  
A plan started to form in the blonde’s head and a speech what her plan of action would be if Pike didn’t comply so Clarke started organize her thoughts. If he wouldn’t comply, Clarke would force him to resign his position as Chancellor and to do that, she needed a united people of Arkadia, but as she suspected they didn’t know the entire truth. They only knew the manipulated version and Clarke was sure if the entire truth was told to the people they would withdraw their support, effectively removing him from power.  
  
“It’s time Clarke. We need to go” Oliver stated as he got into his Green Arrow attire.  
  
“Right, let’s go do this!” Clarke tried to sound optimistic and smiled to her friend, hoping to convince herself more than Oliver.  
  
The short walk from their room to the Council room didn’t take more than two minutes and Pike was already there, looking tense, Oliver observed and gave a slight nudge to Clarke to enter the room. She did and in followed Oliver, leaving his quiver and bow outside, still much to his displeasure.  Inside the poorly lit Council room, Clarke was reminded of her meeting prior to this she was about to have with Pike. The people only knew Clarke had returned and nothing else. They were in the dark, as people of old, their leaders didn’t involve them and Clarke was hell bent on never repeating the mistakes her ancestors had.  
  
_Once was enough. Never again, this I vow!  
  
_ Clarke thought as the preparations for the meeting was soon finished. Pike was yet again shuffling through his papers, rapports. So Clarke prepared herself mentally, there was a big chance Pike’s answer would be a resounding no and Clarke dreaded this but with Oliver by her side and supporting her, Clarke would fight until her dying breath.  
  
“We’re here tonight because you demand an answer from me Clarke. Agree to your terms or an uprising, as I recall your threats. Now I wonder how you could pull that off” Pike said with a hint of anger lacing his tone.  
  
“Cut the crap, Pike. We didn’t come here to discuss anything only a simply, yes/no answer, so what is it?” Clarke retorted, not really in the mood for Pike’s games.  
  
“As you wish, Clarke. My answer is no, I’m doing what’s best and what you were afraid to do!” Pike spat at the blonde across the table.  
  
“Very well, Pike. I will inform our people of your decision” Clarke stated calmly. Deep down it broke her heart that he would cause his people harm and another war, simply to satisfy his own personal vendettas.  
  
“You will do no such thing Clarke! I am the Chancellor here!” Pike yelled and was desperate not to let the real reason of the impending war escape to the masses. Both he and Bellamy was angry at the lives taken that day and blamed a third party who was completely innocent in this matter. Clarke was of course angry at the lives lost that day, but she will not cause further harm to her people. Justice will be served in due course.  
  
“You MAY be the Chancellor, Pike, but I’m in charge here” Clarke growled at the would be Chancellor and with that, Clarke turned on her heels and strode out of the Council room with Oliver by her side.  
  
Oliver had of course remained silent the entire time and observed the quick meeting. His eyes landed at one point at Bellamy who looked very uncomfortable and torn about Pike and Clarke discussing things. Oliver smirked at the uncomfortable Bellamy who seemed to have found his shoes very interesting as Bellamy’s eye and nose still looked a bit beat from his encounter with both his own and Clarke’s fist yesterday.  
  
Leading Oliver out to the entrance of the Ark and out into the open grounds outside, Clarke silently pondered over her words as she would speak to the people of the _Skaikru_ in a few short moments. How would they react? It could go either way, Clarke thought. She might give her people more intentions to go to war or they might stand down. Of course some small part would remain either way. People like Bellamy and Pike would always have a small amount of followers and they would be loyal to a fault.  
  
Outside, the people were working various different shifts around the small village. All lost in their work and daily routine and not knowing that their day was about to radically changed for either the better or the worse. Gathering her thoughts one last time, she looked up to Oliver who returned her gaze with a small nod and a reassuring squeeze to her shoulder.  
  
“People of the _Skaikru!_ ” Clarke started with a loud voice booming through Arkadia, gaining attention from everyone around her.  
  
“As you all know, 49 of our people were murdered on their way here, to Arkadia and we all demand justice! But your anger and cry for justice is misdirected” Clarke continued and at the end of her sentence almost, the entire gathering crowd looked completely dumbfounded and confused.  
  
“I know I have no right to ask you of this as I have been away for four long months, but I will not stand by while YOUR leaders manipulate you into a needless war! I returned when Lexa, Commander of the Clans found me in the woods and told me what had happened, but we were all deceived by OUR so called leaders!” The crowd had begun to murmur with a few arrogant men yelling at her for being a grounder supporter, which ultimately agitated Clarke enough to the point where she could not contain her outburst.  
  
“I have reason to despise the Grounders and yet you think I suddenly love them all? I KILLED all those in Mount Weather, FOR YOU! I did all of this for you! And this is how you repay me, by going into an absolute meaningless war?! Because that is what this war is! Meaningless! Pike manipulated you all and lied to you! He told you it was the Grounders with the Commander backing the murder of those 49 people we lost! But it wasn’t the Commander. It was an _Azgeda_ renegade faction who broke free from the Clans and their leaders and murdered our people! And yet you follow your leaders orders to commit genocide without asking! KILLING 299 innocent warriors in the dead of the night, who was sent here, by the Commander to PROTECT us from these renegades! 299 lives! And yet, I have spoken to the Commander and she will stand down if we join the Coalition! Become the thirteenth clan! Are you really so stubborn and short sighted that you are willingly slaughtering women, children, men and anyone in your path for justice, because if you are? You are no better than our ancestors who bombed the world and almost destroying human kind! And if your mothers and fathers could see how low you have stooped, they would all be disappointed!” Clarke all but yelled at the murmuring crowd which fell completely silent over Clarke’s words.  
  
The truth of Clarke’s words seemed to sink into the minds of her people. The impending war might be avoided after all, but of course there would be those who doubted her and Clarke was prepared for this, so when a peer spoke up, Clarke knew what question would be asked.  
  
“How can we know you speak the truth Clarke? You might be like that lying bitch, Lexa!” a rather smug looking man asked in the front of the peers.  
  
“It’s Ramirez, right? Well, I can acquire the head of the former _Azgeda_ leader if you like? Oh, by the way, the body is missing” Clarke retorted and instantly the man fell back in line, but Clarke would voice the concerns before its roots holds were too grown in.  
  
“I know you don’t trust the Commander or her Clans, yet. I don’t either. But I also don’t want us in another war, which first of all can be avoided and secondly is totally unnecessary. It will be a work in progress but with the Commander on our side, we can bring true justice to our lost loved ones and we can have peace! A lasting peace, where we will thrive and not as _Skaikru_ or defined by any Coalition, no. But as humans because while we might hold our loyalty to a certain group of people we have ALL forgotten that we are first of all and most importantly, humans. The Grounders, us and everyone else. We are humans and it’s time to lay down our arms and build the life each and every one of you deserves and want and this is how we get it!” Clarke said and slowly the crowd began to agree.  
  
A few was very much against Clarke and her idea for peace, but it was to be expected. So Clarke turned on her heel to look at the guards surrounding her, most of them nodded in respect and as Clarke expected those who disagreed with her, was the few followers off Pike and Bellamy and those who murdered the 299 Grounders. But the numbers were on her side, so Clarke looked at the open entrance to the Ark, knowing Pike would have heard everything and that the people was no longer backing him.  
  
“Charles! The blood of our loved ones, of our people, demands justice! Come forth coward, and answer for your crimes!” Clarke yelled at the entrance, hoping that Pike would realise his reign of power had come to an end.  
  
A loud metallic clank inside the Ark alerted Clarke that Pike would be out soon, hopefully to relinquish his power and the Council be reinstate and that they would, with their people find a new worthy Chancellor, but when Clarke see the outlying of several people surrounding Pike, including Bellamy. Armed with loaded automatic rifles and bulletproof vests, it frightened Clarke. Had Pike lost his mind, storming out of the Ark fully armed and loaded?  
  
“YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY REVENGE FROM ME! ALL OF YOU, LISTENING TO HER TALKS OF PEACE AND FOR WHAT?! WE HAVEN’T HAD JUSTICE UNTIL EVERY LAST GROUNDER IS DEAD AND EVERYONE WHO STANDS IN OUR WAY WILL BE KILLED AS A GROUNDER AS WELL!” Pike bellowed over the masses, shock and fear played over every one as they saw the crazed and enraged Pike as he took aim upon Clarke.  
  
A loud piercing boom ran through the air, followed by a scream which tore at everyone at the gathering.  
  
Oliver had reacted when he saw Pike take aim at Clarke’s heart. As a basic instinct he flew past several of the guards and just in time, as he heard the explosion from the gun’s barrel, Oliver felt the old familiar sting of pain shooting through his shoulder, however Oliver ignored the pain as he quickly reached behind his back and grabbed an arrow. Nocking it into the bowstring and releasing it towards Pike successfully hitting Pike in the right shoulder, severing the nerves to his arm which of course would cause excruciating pain and disarming him at the same moment, without much further thought, Oliver nocked another arrow into the bowstring and releasing it. It flew directly towards Pike’s left thigh and went straight through the bone and stuck out on the other side.  
  
Everything thing happened in a blur. In one moment Clarke saw an automatic rifle being pointed at her chest and the next, the gun fired and Oliver pushed her roughly out of the way and hitting him in the shoulder instead, then Oliver fired two arrows into the former, crazed Chancellor and Pike fell to the ground with a loud thud as he screamed in pain. The shattered bone, pierced by the arrow and the arrow severing the nerves in his shoulder must have caused a terrible pain, which is why Clarke believed Oliver did this with intention. It was clear to anyone Oliver would not let anyone hurt her and if one tried, this would be the end result.  
  
“Is this really who you want to be your leader, people of the Ark? Your Chancellor, threatened me, simply by telling you all the truth because you were no longer pawns in his personal vendetta. Maybe things are tense between the Grounders and us, but if we have the chance to build something lasting, is it not worth to aspire to? Think of your children and their future children. Do we leave them an Earth tainted by bloodshed or do we leave them with the foundation build on hope and peace?” Clarke turned towards the entirety of the _Skaikru._  
  
The entirety crowd said yes in unison to the latter as they finally realised what his true intention indeed was, murder. A lot was still in shock that he actually tried to kill Clarke and also the brutality in Oliver’s retaliation, however her people were now without a leader, so Clarke asked her people of whom they would like to see in the Council and who would be up for the task. An hour went by with ten candidates opted to join the Council, two of them which being Marcus Kane and Abby Griffin. Pleased that those two would want to take up a seat in the Council again because Clarke new they saw eye to eye and listened to her advice if it ever be needed. Finally settling on which seven people whom would take a seat in the Council.  
  
The new Council met in the room which would hold the rest of their meetings, they discussed who should take on leader positions around Arkadia. Octavia would be Head of Security, Raven would be chief science advisor and even outranking Sinclair and Clarke was given the task of handling foreign relations and rewarded with the rank of Lieutenant Colonel Clarke Griffin, a title and rank she earned in the battle of Mount Weather for exceptional heroism and valour.

Bellamy was livid, he felt cheated at Clarke’s promotion and the recognition Clarke got and upon his incarceration Bellamy’s jaw nearly hit the floor. Clarke was secretly relieved to have him behind bars or he surely would do something incredibly stupid. The day was drawing to a close and it was almost midnight when most things that could not wait for the morning were done, Clarke could take a break before the fuss of the coming days. Tomorrow would be the first day of many days filled with meetings with Lexa to restore the alliance between their people and mayhap even between herself and Lexa but even that might be a bit of a stretch.  
  
“You did good Clarke. I’m proud of you” Oliver sat down next to her.  
  
“I hope so. I only want what’s best for my people…” Clarke trailed off “but these next coming days are going to be so hard and not because of rebuilding the alliance, but I have to be close to Lexa again, I want to see her but I also don’t want to, you know?” Clarke sighed and took in a deep breath to clear her head.  
  
“I know that feeling well, believe me. But I know you’ll figure it out, remember what I told you about Laurel when I came back? You’re Laurel and Lexa is me, more or less. You’re a warrior Clarke and love is a battlefield, you’ll find your way eventually” Oliver encouraged his best friend with the best of his abilities.  
  
“Come on and I’ll help you take the first step. You need to call Lexa over the radio Indra carries with her and tell her that Pike is removed from power and that diplomatic relations can begin” Oliver extended his hand to Clarke as he stood to help the blonde get up. Clarke took his hand and gave him a soft smile and a firm nod.  
  
Only one assignment remained, returning to their quarters inside the Ark and call Lexa. It may seem like a small task but for Clarke it was a heavy burden upon her heart. Clarke missed Lexa a lot, more than she should, Clarke knew that, however Clarke missed those beautiful and deep green eyes which held a passionate fire in them whether it is her people or those close to her, which Lexa would never admit. Clarke once Lexa looking at her when she thought the blonde was looking the other way, in them, Clarke saw the fire burn strongly in the Commanders eyes but it was a fire which Clarke had never seen in Lexa’s eyes before.  
  
Clarke missed the high cheekbones which looked strong and further build the confidence which radiated from Lexa’s face or the strong and highlighted jaw which looked like to be chiselled by Michelangelo himself. It framed the usual stoic face and attitude of the brunette and helped capture the mouth. Those soft lips which could speak words to end lives or save them. Lexa’s lips sometimes haunted Clarke before she felt asleep as if Lexa thought of Clarke too. Clarke often relieved the tingle when hers and Lexa’s lips met and Clarke could feel the nerves in her entire being explode with sensation or the summersault her heart did.  
  
Clarke lost herself in the memory of their first and only kiss as she did many nights, playing over and over again in her head and Clarke could feel her heart speed up as she realised that she was about to hear Lexa’s voice again although it has only been a little more than a day, Clarke missed Lexa in her bones and it felt good to finally admit it.  
  
Entering their quarters in complete silence, Oliver could see his best friend was contemplating a lot of things. Had she forgiven Lexa? Probably not. Was she still angry at the brunette? Definitely, but when the heart is set, not much can be done to escape it. Oliver was proof of that when he realised he could not help but fall in love with Felicity, so Oliver let Clarke be and only found the radio in their shared bedside table drawer and handed it to Clarke and sat down on his own bed.  
  
Clarke gathered her thoughts and every ounce of bravery she could and grasped the radio hard in her hand. Her palms were sweaty, her heart in her throat and blood rushing in her ears, Clarke lifted the radio to her mouth, pressed the button to allow her voice push through on the other end.  
  
“ _Ai laik Klark kom Skaikru”_ Clarke’s voice was clear and strong, void of the emotional turmoil she felt within.  
  
“I need to speak to _Heda_ ” Clarke continued after an intake of breath.  
  
“ _Sha Wanheda”_ a gruff voice came through the radio after a short moment. It wasn’t Indra who answered and since Clarke knew Lexa had a close inner circle, Clarke wondered who the man might be. She never heard his voice before, not in TonDC or at the foot of the mountain in Lexa’s tent however Lexa’s voices shook Clarke from her thoughts.  
  
“Clarke, is that you? Are you hurt?” Lexa’s voice was laced with concern and Clarke blushed. Looking up to Oliver, Clarke saw the smirk which slowly grew over Oliver’s features. Slightly embarrassed Clarke kicked him hard across the shin in the hopes he would stop but it only made it grow even wider and Oliver mouthed ‘I told you’ to which Clarke just rolled her eyes and focused her attention to the radio where Lexa was waiting on the other line.  
  
“Yes, I am fine Lexa. I wanted to speak to you, because Pike is no longer in command of our people and in order to establish peace and the alliance we thought it best to meet and discuss the possibility to join your Coalition and become the thirteenth clan.”  
  
“Of course, Clarke. I am glad that you are not hurt. I will ride from TonDC tomorrow morning at first light to Arkadia with my closest advisors and we can discuss things there. We can make camp in the nearby woods, should the meetings progress further than a day.” Lexa’s voice came through the radio with her usual clear and punctual pronunciation, popping the ‘K’s in Clarke’s name and she hated how it still made her feel all giddy inside and cause butterflies to stir in her stomach.  
  
“Good I’ll see you tomorrow then. Uh and Lexa? For this to work you and I will have to speak, privately. We have to be honest with each other and it starts now, okay?” Clarke knew tomorrow would be a long day but she somehow looked forward to it. She would spend most of the day with Lexa and honestly Clarke really didn’t mind, but in the back of the blonde’s head dark things lured and whispered to her and they warned her.  
  
_Don’t trust her again, Clarke! She will break you and tear your heart out again! Don’t be a fool… Yes… Let your anger free, your hatred…_  
  
Clarke was scared, she had gotten used to her thoughts to sometimes be, well loud and conflicted but this was different. It was like a monster lurking in the darkness of the night, whispering warnings to everyone who passes by it, making them mad.  
  
“Of course, Clarke. Whatever you need” Lexa’s firm voice came through the radio in her hand again and Clarke was surprised over the nervousness that was well hidden and had it been everyone else they might have missed it, but Clarke wasn’t anyone and she heard it and with it, another blush crept up her neck and warmed her cheeks.  
  
“Thank you Lexa. Sleep well” Clarke waited for the brunette’s response which came almost instantly and Clarke smiled at the fondness in Lexa’s voice.  
  
Clarke and Oliver said their goodnights and each headed straight to bed. Oliver was tired after Clarke’s mom, Abby, had to stitch him up after getting shot in his right shoulder by Pike earlier that night. To his luck it was a through-and-through so only a few stings and by Abby’s insistence, painkiller which made him incredibly drowsy.  
  
As sleep slowly took its hold on Clarke, the darkness that lured deep down, whispered to her in her final moments of consciousness.  
  
_You’re making a mistake, Clarke. She’s going to hurt you again, people never change. Never._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you all think?! Uhh, Lexa will be very jealous when she arrives at Arkadia the day after! *grins evilly and rubs hands together*  
> I hope you really like this chapter and thank you so much for the huge support guys! You're the reason why I really pushed this chapter through tonight and ya'll are really the best!  
> As always, feel free to leave a comment if you have anything you think that needs to be improved or want to see in the story!  
> Trigedasleng translations!  
> "Ai laik Klark kom Skaikru" - "I am Clarke of the Sky People"  
> "Heda" - "Commander"  
> "Sha Wanheda" - "Yes Death Commander"


	6. Inside The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting things happens! Also, slight 3.07 spoiler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am so torn up by the last episode of the 100 so I decided to rewrite my entire chapter because damn it I need Clexa and a helluva lot of it right now. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, I certainly had fun writing it! Remember, that it's not the end and Lexa is always with us in our hearts and this is how I am keeping her alive. Which reminds me, LEXA WILL NOT DIE IN THIS STORY, I REPEAT, LEXA WILL NOT DIE.  
> (I reject your reality and substitute my own!)

A week had passed since Clarke and the entirety of the _Skaikru_ overthrew Pike’s rule and his manipulation that almost threw them into another war with the _Trikru_. Clarke and Lexa didn’t have a chance to meet privately yet. The two young leaders were caught in day long meetings to settle on a truce and perhaps even the possibility of the _Skaikru_ to join Lexa’s coalition.  
  
Clarke was still torn over the brunette’s presence in her life again, the war waged in her heart and her head when she finally allowed herself to feel again when she laid down. Oliver had been a constant presence always supporting her and gave a few advice to deal with the frustrations that lurked beneath the surface of Clarke.  
  
When Clarke did not attend meetings, she was busy exercising with Oliver who had just been sparring with Clarke focusing on stamina and reflexes, which of course had been Oliver’s secret way to teach Clarke one of the martial arts he knew. On the eighth day Clarke woke early as usual and followed her usual morning routine with a series of exercises. As she returned from this morning of exercises a guard was waiting for her outside Oliver and her own quarters.  
  
Clarke was informed that she would not be needed to participate in any of the day’s meetings and she would have the day off.  
  
A few hours later Clarke and Oliver had made their way over to the training grounds since she only needed the day to pass by.  
  
“I’m going to introduce you to some new things today Clarke, martial arts. I think you’re in the right physical shape to do so, however you still need to exercise so your body can become even stronger” Oliver broke the comfortable silence between the pair.  
  
“Really?”

“Yup”  
  
Clarke’s face lit up and smiled brightly at her friend which he returned, seeing the excitement dance across Clarke’s features. As they reached the training grounds, it was nearly completely empty with the exception of a few guards sparing against each other. Their fighting style were very basic, Clarke observed compared what she had seen Lexa or Oliver do.  
  
“Today, I’ll start you on Krav Maga Clarke. From my time it was developed by the country of Israel. The fighting itself, is considered to be ‘dirty fighting’ and it focuses on using whatever object you have available to you”  
  
“Okay, so let me get this straight. You’re basically teaching me how to use, what is considered ‘dirty fighting’, objects and what not to fight against someone? How does that work?”  
  
“I’ll give you an example Clarke. Krav Maga’s primary focus is threat neutralization so if you are fighting me and you can see you’re close to losing what kind of trick or move could you use to tip the scales back in your favour, with what is considered dirty?”  
  
Oliver asked as they prepared themselves for today’s lesson in Krav Maga and the excitement still very evident as her eyes and mouth expressed joy over finally moving on from ‘training her reflexes’ which Clarke was really starting to get tired off, Clarke however regained focus at the task at hand and pondered over Oliver’s question.  
  
“What I would do to tip the scales against you, if I were using dirty tricks or fighting? I mean, a kick or punch to your groin would cause you immense pain and might stop a blow or kick from you and possibly stun you for a few seconds. If we were on the ground, throwing dirt into your eyes would hinder you a great deal as well”  
  
“Exactly! That is the exact kind of thinking when it comes to Krav Maga. You will of course learn how to fight but it will teach you how to counter attack as fast as possible or even to attack pre-emptively”  
  
Oliver decided that explaining the basics further, describing that the attacks she will learn from Krav Maga is likely to cause injuries and some might even cause death because that it was based on attacking the most vulnerable parts of the body and maximum awareness and Clarke, as always, caught on surprisingly quick. Oliver warned her however that before each fighting lesson Clarke would also be taught the lessons of situational awareness and a basic psychology lesson on confrontations and identifying potential threats before an attack occurs. Shortly thereafter the actual lesson began.  
  
If Clarke believed that her reflex training had been rough she would have laughed at her past self after today’s lesson in Krav Maga. Even though Clarke and Oliver had only sparred little and that she had thoroughly gotten her ass kicked, Clarke had managed to land some blows against Oliver which led to Clarke actually managing to be on the attack before Oliver countered her again.  
  
Clarke caught on relatively quick when Oliver showed her the kicks and strikes included in Krav Maga and the good student Clarke is, she caught on quickly on those as well. As Clarke got up from the ground with the help on Oliver’s extended hand, she wondered how long it would take for her to get good at this.

“You’re doing great Clarke. Certainly better than I were after my first lesson” Oliver laughed slightly at the memory of Slade and Shado kicking his ass again and again.  
  
“Only the student can hope to beat the master” Clarke sent a smug grin towards her best friend as they headed over to an outdoor bench to get a drink and a break before lunch began.  
  
“Perhaps, but if you want to beat me you have to know and do everything I can do. So after you can master Krav Maga I’m going to teach you Wing Chun. I’ll tell you more about the different martial arts I can do you’re going to master them hopefully in six months to a year. I know it sucks but to get that good, we’re going to do train and spar every day.”  
  
Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat. It was going to suck some days but Clarke never wanted to feel weak again and if it made her a cold blooded killer or a hardened warrior so be it the dark whisper lurked in the back of her head, whispering things. Taking a small sip of water from her bottle and felt the coolness of the water inside her body Clarke began to feel the soreness of all her muscles which now felt like they were on fire and ached.  
  
Focused on her own thoughts Clarke failed to see that Lexa had observed her entire training session with Oliver and stood stunned that Oliver were teaching her how to fight. However when Clarke in the corner of her eye saw Oliver become rigid in his posture and his face became defensive again, Clarke smiled. It was kind of adorable when he became like a protective big brother, so Clarke looked to see what would spur such reaction in her best friend, Clarke turned her gaze and her small smile fell and her features just remained blank as Lexa walked towards them determined.  
  
Lexa felt an unfamiliar feeling rise in her chest and it caused her throat to tighten and Lexa remembered this is how she felt when Clarke ambushed Indra to save Oliver or the way that same feeling rose up inside her chest when she saw the tenderness in Clarke’s touches across Oliver’s battered body as he lay unconscious. Lexa schooled her features as she had so many times before and swallowing down the lump in her throat.

“Greetings Clarke. Oliver. I know that you for a fact have no meetings today, Clarke. I wanted to know if you would want to have that private meeting with as you requested?”  
  
Lexa was so nervous and could hear her own heart beat loudly against her chest as she were afraid Clarke or Oliver would her heart beat so loudly and it took everything in her to keep a blush from heating up her cheeks and tinting them a distinct red colour.  
  
“Yeah, I can probably take time to that, unless you don’t have anything else for us to do Oliver?”  
  
What Lexa didn’t know is that Clarke was just as nervous and her own heart hammering against her chest. Oliver shrugged and simply stated it could wait until she and Lexa were done with their ‘meeting’.  
  
“But I thought you were in meeting with the Council for the entire day Lexa?”  
  
Clarke and Lexa walked towards the quarters she shared with Oliver with Lexa just following silently. This was actually the highlight of the day for Lexa. Having a moment to herself was rare in this past week and she wouldn’t want to spent it with any other than Clarke.  
  
“I was, but we finished early. Much sooner than I thought”  
  
Clarke remained silent, wondering whether or not Lexa actually pushed through the meetings, just to hurry over and have a silent moment with herself.  
  
“Welcome into my small confined home”  
  
Clarke offered Lexa inside the small bedroom, opening the door for Lexa and inviting her inside.  
  
“Thank you Clarke, I must say I was surprised when you asked to speak with me privately”  
  
Lexa fiddled with her fingers as she stood in the small metal room which only held two beds, a small dresser and a chair. Clarke was equally nervous and as she sat down on her bed, she gestured Lexa to take the chair. Waiting for the brunette to settle down in her seat, Clarke sat and fiddled with a strand of her hair, trying to figure out how to get her words past her throat.  
  
“Yeah, so was I” Clarke trailed off as thought how she could voice her feelings.  
  
“Listen Lexa… I know peace and an alliance between our people is important, but I don’t think we will ever truly have peace between our people if there is not peace between the two of us Lexa”  
  
“I agree Clarke, but how could we? You despise me, hate me” Lexa said sadly, letting Clarke know that she had truly let her guard down.  
  
“I tried Lexa. I tried for so long to hate you but no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t and Oliver made me realise it’s because I don’t. I’m angry, yes. You left me on that mountain, but I understand now. You had no other choice and you had to do what you had to do” Clarke decided that she should go with honesty towards the brunette in front of her and so Clarke let her guard down.  
  
“I was hurt Lexa by everything and I was wrong to blame you for it, I see that now. Although you need to know, you broke me Lexa.. My trust, I was just wrecked but I never hated you.” Clarke said sadly and looked into her lap, fearing that if she looked at Lexa that her voice might break and tears were already springing in her eyes.

“I know Clarke and trust me I really did not want to. But with my life being torn in two persons, one as Lexa and one as _Heda_ I had to do what was best for my people but I hope you are aware that, that leaving you up on that mountain it broke my heart because I know it would break yours and I never intended to.”  
  
Lexa sighed and saw that Clarke averted her eyes. Lexa didn’t know how but Clarke always managed to convince to let her guard down around the blonde whenever they were alone. It always terrified her but also filled Lexa with an unfamiliar feeling in her stomach, one she had not allowed herself to feel ever since the Ice Queen had sent Costia’s severed head.  
  
“I realised that, I really do Lexa. Oliver told me a story of him and someone he held very dear but he as well lived by two names in which he pushed away the woman he love because he tried to live by two names and so do you and I know he told you that but no matter what you still broke my trust and I believe it can be restored because I have forgiven you. You are forgiven, Lexa.”  
  
Clarke looked into those green piercing eyes and saw hope and something else Clarke could not identify in Lexa’s eyes. Clarke saw the brunette’s features lighten and brighten. Relief flooded through her eyes and small but sincere smile made its way across Lexa’s face. Clarke also noticed an expression and feeling Clarke couldn’t replace within Lexa but it warmed Clarke deep down inside with the sight that Lexa might truly have a happy moment in what could be years since the last.  
  
Lexa remained silent and Clarke could not figure out what to fill the silence with but all rational thought left her when she gazed into Lexa’s eyes. Their gazes said everything either was afraid to or feared to be too soon. Clarke didn’t know how long they searched each other’s eyes because Clarke lost herself within those green eyes and felt a thousand things and Clarke knew Lexa felt it too. Those green eyes held such intensity that Clarke felt that this moment between them lasted forever. Or so had Clarke hoped until a soft knock on the door pulled both girls out of their haze and shifted their attention towards the door.  
  
Oliver opened the door slightly and pokes his head, he really didn’t want to disturb the two girls and he wouldn’t have if wasn’t absolutely necessary but their presence was urgently needed.  
  
“Hey Ollie. What’s up?” Clarke asked in a soft voice, still feeling giddy from a very emotional conversation with Lexa.  
  
“I’m sorry to interrupt Clarke. Really am, but the Council and guards both asked you to be at the front gate urgently” Oliver explained and was relieved to see that both girls were still fully clothed because the air inside their quarters were thick with so many unspoken words and sparks of electricity and Oliver thought to himself he might actually be able to pierce the tension in the air with an arrow.  
  
“We will make our way to the gate now, will you accompany us, Oliver?”  
  
“Yeah, someone gotta take care of Griff, God knows what she might do, whatever it is. So yeah, I hope it’s okay I join you Lexa?”  
  
Oliver sent a smug grin and a wink towards Clarke, who blushed hard and sent a glare towards her best friend. She would get her revenge on him for embarrassing her so. Lexa actually chuckled at Clarke’s blushing reaction. Clarke’s gaze quickly turned to Lexa in surprise over the soft and beautiful sound that left Lexa and Clarke wanted to do anything again to make the brunette react that way again, getting lost in each other eyes again. Clarke and Lexa completely forgot about everything that was outside those four walls. That is until at loud snort interrupted and pulled their attention towards the door again.  
  
“While I am glad you and Commander Hearteyes has finally kiss and make up but we need you at the front gate so unless you’re finished eye fucking each other, could you move your asses out towards the gate?”  
  
Raven stood in the middle of the doorway with an amused smug darting across her face. Now both Clarke and Lexa actually felt a blush creeping over their cheeks and averted each-others, Oliver and Raven’s amused gaze. Even in the dimly lit room the redness tinting their cheeks was visible that both made Raven and Oliver laugh.  
  
Walking towards the front gate Clarke and Lexa remained silent, not yet ready to continue the conversation they both knew was not quite finished. As they rounded a corner on their way over to the front gate they were met with _Skaikru_ and _Trikru_ warriors forming a line together and the sight of her own people standing side by side with Lexa’s people warmed Clarke’s heart and she was proud of her people, rejecting Pike’s rule and seeing the _Trikru_ as allies once more.  
  
“Mom, what are we doing here? Why is it so important that Lexa and I had to hurry down here?”  
  
“Oh thank God you came. Clarke, the reason we want you both down here is because there is a rider outside and he’s claiming he is from the _Azgeda_ renegade faction” Abby and Kane watch the two young leaders make their way to the two seasoned politicians.  
  
“The renegades? But why?”  
  
“We don’t know Clarke he won’t talk to us, that’s why we brought you and the Commander down here”  
  
Clarke and Lexa nodded, side by side they made their way to the front gate and greeting the rider. He dismounted his horse and made his way to the gate where Clarke, Lexa and Oliver stood to welcome him. Clarke noticed how tense Oliver was, almost as he was expecting an attack which in turn made Clarke tense, but when she glanced to her left, Clarke saw the calmness that rested over Lexa’s stoic face her nerves seemed to settle.  
  
“ _Disha ste Wanheda?”_ The man pointed towards Clarke with a smug grin and looked to Lexa.  
  
“ _Shof op!”_ Lexa growled at the man on the other side of the gate who merely shrugged and spat at Lexa’s feet  
  
“I have come to deliver a parchment from our leader. He wants to meet with you. The both of you. We will be there to negotiate peace”  
  
With that the man turned around, got up back unto his horse and rode away without either one of them could manage to get a word out.  
  
“Should we attend this meeting, Clarke?”  
  
“It’s a chance to achieve peace Lexa, I don’t think we have a choice”  
  
Three days later Clarke, Lexa and Oliver rode out to a neutral site where they would meet the renegades leader the following day. They were told to only come the two of them and an advisor who both girls agreed that Oliver would be the best option in case an ambush was waiting. Of course Lexa had sent scouts to the area to see if any rouge forces were laying in ambush but all rapports had come back with the same result. All surrounding areas were clear and no sign of an ambush in place so they went as instructed.  
  
For Clarke those three days seemed to fly by, new meetings with the Council and Lexa about the negotiation with the renegades, there was the lesson in Krav Maga which Lexa were always observing Clarke and it only made the blonde do that extra 10%, wanting to impress Lexa with her growing abilities and even though Lexa would not admit it, Lexa was very impressed with the blondes ability to learn and not least on her ability to push herself even further, which Oliver sensed and there were a lot of teasing when they could finally go to sleep late in the evening.

Mostly however Clarke was so wrapped up and consumed with a sea of emotions whenever she felt the brunettes presence close by and as so Clarke’s heart involuntarily began hammering against her chest and butterflies churned in her stomach making her forget anything that was not Lexa. Her mind would shut down in conversations with friends and when both Octavia and Raven discovered what had their friend rendered speechless Raven just grinned and waggled her eyebrows at Clarke when the blonde snapped out of it. Octavia would roll her eyes and groan slightly but nevertheless Clarke saw sincerity.  
  
So three days later and only an hour outside of Arkadia Clarke still had trouble forming coherent thoughts as they all rode side by side.  Oliver and Lexa were in a deep conversation and actually seeming to not want to rip the other’s throat out and even though Clarke heard that they were having a conversation, she could not tell what it was about, because ever since they left a proper sentence would not come from Clarke’s mouth as her mind swirled around with thoughts of Lexa. Although now, it was not hatred, anger or that she despised Lexa.  
  
_Do I trust her? No. Do I want to? Oh God yes.  
  
_ Clarke’s mind trailed off into something entirely different. She still remembered how Lexa’s lips felt against her own, how soft they were and back even then Clarke felt the tenderness and the raw emotion Lexa poured into the kiss and after their still unfinished conversation Clarke felt herself yearning to feel the brunette close to her own body again, feeling their bodies pressed together and breathing in the same air. She missed the touch of Lexa’s hand cupping her cheek or the softness and how careful their kiss was but also so very passionate, so not long after Clarke relieved those memories her thoughts took a turn where she imagined Lexa’s naked body pressing down on her own as they lay in Clarke’s bed in small room of the Ark.  
  
“Clarke, are you okay? You’re cheeks are red and you look flustered” Lexa had turned over to ask Clarke a question but when she saw the red cheeks and flustered look on Clarke she grew intrigued to what had crossed the blonde’s mind.  
  
“Yeah I am fine. Thanks” Clarke looked shortly up into a pair of green piercing eyes only to avert the intense gaze and also fearing, if Lexa looked in her eyes she might see the lust that were in her own eyes.  
  
Clarke could still feel the lust in her body as her wandered and explored the thoughts of Clarke ravishing Lexa’s body, dragging a lustful moan after the other out of the brunette’s throat, she could only imagine how such sounds would sound like when it was Lexa who produced them but even that Clarke started to yearn for. So when Clarke bit down on her lip to keep a moan from escaping her own throat it came out as a strangled groan which only Lexa heard.  
  
“Are you sure you are okay, Clarke?” Lexa quirked an eyebrow when Clarke still averted her gaze.  
  
“Yeah of course.” Came Clarke’s strangled reply.

Clarke then dared to lock her own darkened blue eyes with Lexa’s curious green eyes. Clarke swallowed down a lump in her throat as it suddenly felt all too tight.  
  
Lexa started into the darkened ocean blue eyes of the blonde to her right and saw the passionate lust burn so bright, Lexa’s mouth gaped slightly and fell speechless. It was suddenly clear over the weird behaviour Clarke had been in last few minutes, no since the three of them began to ride for their meeting. Lexa felt her own lust for the blonde to burn in her veins as she felt a wetness pool between her thighs and suddenly her entire being was uncomfortable, seeking friction to release her from this aching lust.  
  
Clarke saw lust fill Lexa’s eyes as she realised what Clarke had thought off and it made the wetness pool between her thighs even more and Clarke’s entire being ached for release wanted nothing at that moment herself and Lexa all alone, free of the troubles or the things their people demanded of them. Unbeknownst to them Oliver had observed the entire exchange, while he has not forgiven Lexa yet for what she had done to Clarke he could not help be happy for them when he saw the passion and possible infatuation exploding to life between them so Oliver decided he would ‘volunteer for patrol duty’ that evening.  
  
The day quickly started to fade away when they stopped to make camp for the night. All of them worked in a comfortable silence as they made their camp in a small clearing at the foot of some cliffs and a small cave. The forest was thick all around them and provided only two ways to enter it without alerting the three of them so it was easy to defend. Tall trees and a heavy vegetation thicket surrounded the clearing, making them feel shut out from the rest of the world until they had to face it the following day.  
  
“Hey, I’m going to do a patrol in a three mile radius, I’m back in an hour and a half”  
  
Oliver stood up, grabbed his bow and pulled his hood on before venturing out on the small trail and both girls only nodded in response. Lexa and Clarke sat around the campfire before their tent. Sitting close to the other on a fallen log in front of the fire. They remained silent although it was a comfortable one. Darkness had decent over the forest and their campfire was the only source of light and warmth for miles. The forest was still filled with the last birds chirping away.  
  
They were only inches apart and when Clarke’s thoughts drifted back to earlier that day where she felt her own passionate lust for the brunette burn within her and when she turned to look at Lexa earlier that day Clarke was honestly surprised that Lexa looked to have that same passionate lust burning at her beneath the very surface, silently crying out for release.  
  
Clarke was all too aware of how close Lexa was to herself and after her thoughts drifted back to earlier that day, Clarke felt a wetness pool between her thighs again. Unable to keep her eyes from Lexa, she slowly lifted her eyes and gazed over to her right. As she did it was almost as Lexa knew that Clarke was looking at her, even though Lexa herself had her eyes closed. This was the second time today that green and blue were looking into the other, finding a burning lust within and with Oliver gone for some time and Lexa’s close proximity, Clarke was unable to control herself.  
  
Clarke saw Lexa’s eyes flicker down to her lips and as an instinctive reaction Clarke could not help when she darted out her tongue to lick her lips and afterwards biting down on her own lip. With that Clarke’s own eyes darting down to Lexa’s own lip, sparking the same reaction as Clarke. It took a moment but Clarke was finally able to tear her gaze from Lexa’s lips and up her eyes wandered up to stare into Lexa’s green eyes.

A moment passed where Clarke and Lexa sat frozen staring into each other’s eyes and got lost there in what felt like an eternity before Clarke felt soft skin beneath her fingers. Lexa was wearing a black tank top without her usual armour, only having her dagger sheathed and securely strapped into her belt. Her pants was the usual tight and slightly ripped black jeans and combat boots and Clarke be damned if she did not find the Commander extremely hot at that very moment.  
  
_Lexa is always fucking hot_  
  
Clarke turned her focus back to Lexa’s eyes and with her fingers she traced around Lexa’s tattoo. Slowly Clarke traced her fingers higher up her arm and Lexa shuddered slightly. Clarke traced Lexa’s collarbone and felt the pulse point in Lexa’s neck and it was elevated and Clarke realised her own heartrate would be the same.  
  
Running her fingers along Lexa’s jaw and feeling the bone structure of her face. Lexa had long closed her eyes and enjoyed the contact of Clarke’s fingers against her own skin, that is until Clarke suddenly removed her hand that Lexa opened her eyes again.  
  
Clarke could not fight the urge anymore. She had to feel Lexa’s on her own again, so when Clarke removed her hand, she waited for Lexa to open her eyes again and when Lexa did, they held each other’s gaze for a long moment. Clarke cupped Lexa’s cheek and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. It was not sweet and romantic as their first, rather teeth clashing and filled with lust as their lips met. Clarke darting out her tongue, silently asking for permission that Lexa gladly gave.  
  
The kiss deepened and got heated so seeking more friction Clarke straddled Lexa’s lap. Lexa released a soft moan when she felt the blonde grind into her lap and finally getting a small amount of relief on the throbbing bud between her thighs, Clarke relished to procure such reaction from Lexa whose moan resonated deep within Clarke making her instinctively grind into Lexa again, making them both moan in the kiss.  
  
They broke the kiss because neither had more air in their lungs so they rested their foreheads on the others and breathed in the same air, a way that felt so intimately which prompted Lexa into action. With a sudden movement, Lexa had a firm grip on Clarke’s legs as she stood. Surprised at the sudden movement, Clarke yelped and buried her head in the crook of Lexa’s neck, placing small kisses and Clarke heard the way Lexa’s breath hitched as she walked with Clarke inside the small tent.  
  
Lexa placed Clarke down gently on her own furs to straddle Clarke in return for her teasing but instead Clarke grinned and twisted her hips, effectively straddling the brunette. Lexa’s back softly hit the furs as Clarke placed herself so both of their cores were mere inches from the other and the wetness were still spreading so if they did not remove their clothes soon, they would have ruined their underwear. Clarke decided that she wanted to tease Lexa further, so Clarke gyrated her hips down on Lexa, relieving some of the pressure that was ever growing in her core which procured a rather desperate moan from Lexa.  
  
Clarke leaned down to capture Lexa’s lips with her own, silencing whatever Lexa was about to say. It was heated and fuelled by passion and lust, messy lips eager to claim the others. Clarke finally decided Lexa had suffered enough and bit softly down on her lips making the brunettes hips thrust up into Clarke’s core and Clarke had to bite down on her own lips to avoid a moan escape from her throat. Clarke then kissed down Lexa’s jaw down to her neck to her neck where she bit down making Lexa gasp so Clarke quickly eased the pain out with her tongue, soothing the mark where she had claimed Lexa.  
  
Leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses up to Lexa ear and whispered with a deep husky voice.  
  
“ _Ai don kom don yu Leksa”  
  
_ When Clarke said Lexa’s name in her own language, Lexa nearly lost it. The sparks that went down her spine when Clarke uttered those words were unbelievable. How Clarke could make her feel this good with words only Lexa failed to understand. Clarke’s mouth stopped ravishing Lexa’s neck and sat up and started tugging at Lexa’s tank top until she lay completely bare in front of Clarke and for once, Lexa was nervous. Only for a moment when she felt Clarke’s fingers trace over her collarbone.  
  
“So beautiful” Clarke muttered and went down to Lexa’s lips to feel them on her own again.  
  
Before Lexa could complain over the teasing, Clarke now began her assault on Lexa’s neck again, now however Clarke’s hand went up to cup Lexa’s now bare breast and squeezed. Clarke felt the nipple harden under her touch so Clarke rolled the sensitive nipple between her fingers and pinched softly drawing another moan out of Lexa. Clarke could not help but grin against Lexa’s skin. Whatever she had imagined about Lexa moaning in pleasure was nothing compared to what it was actually like and it made Clarke even more heated and the wetness between her thighs was now definitely soaking through her panties, just by listening to Lexa’s moans or how Lexa’s had begun to take heavy breaths in a vain attempt to not let any moans escape her throat again.  
  
With one hand on Lexa’s breast, still dragging pleasure out of the sensitive bud, Clarke’s mouth went down to the other bare breast which had been left out. Gently sucking the now hardening bud in between her teeth, Clarke’s tongue immediately darted out and soothed the bud again. Now that Clarke had her full attention on her breast, Lexa was now a whimpering mess. The throbbing bud between her legs demanded attention and Lexa was sure if she didn’t felt pressure on her hot and very wet mound she would just simply explode from the way Clarke made her feel.  
  
Clarke finally relented and was now placing sloppy wet kisses down on Lexa’s very alethic build body and Clarke could feel the muscles under her lips. Hovering over Lexa’s hips, Clarke looked up into green eyes silently asking for permission to continue and Lexa nodded eagerly. Pulling down Lexa’s pants and underwear Clarke for the first time felt just a fraction of how turned on Lexa was, when she felt the damp underwear. Clarke positioned herself between Lexa’s legs and laid an arm over her hips to keep her in place, in case Lexa got too eager.  
  
When Clarke slid a finger between Lexa’s folds, she felt just how wet Lexa were for her. How turned on Clarke had made Lexa when she was so dripping wet.  
  
“Fuck, you’re so fucking wet _Leksa_. You must really want it”  
  
Clarke smirked at her own abilities to turn on Lexa so much. “I do. _Beja_ _Klark_. I need it, _beja_ ”  
Hearing the Commander beg Clarke to fuck her, turned on Clarke beyond anything she had ever felt before, it was just that fucking hot.  
  
_Later Clarke, focus on Lexa first._

Clarke slid her finger all the way down before she lifted it to taste Lexa’s wetness that now coated her finger. Lexa whimpered at the sight in front of her. The way Clarke sucked her own finger clean of Lexa’s own wetness made Lexa groan but it was half strangled as in the process as Clarke pressed her thumb down her folds, purposely avoiding the now very sensitive bud that all but cried for attention and release. With hot heavy breaths, Lexa looked down to Clarke who sported a large grin across her features.  
  
Deciding that Lexa had suffered long enough, Clarke left a trail of hot kisses down Lexa’s inner thigh down to her dripping wet core, Clarke finally reached her own goal. With her tongue darting out, Clarke dragged her tongue all way up between Lexa’s dripping folds and finally reaching the sensitive bud which had cried for attention. With slow circular movements Clarke hit the spot and she felt electricity surge through her body with the moan that tore from Lexa’s lips. The way Lexa’s hips thrusted up to meet Clarke’s tongue. Clarke increased the pace, dragging out new thrusts from Lexa’s hips or beautiful moans which often included Clarke’s name being cried out in pleasure.  
  
“ _Beja Klark!_ I am so close, fuck that feels so amazing!”  
  
Clarke had never heard Lexa swear before but when Lexa finally used it for the first time, it could not be more perfect. Clarke concentrated on slowly driving Lexa over the edge and feeling the thrusts of the hips becoming more rapid, Clarke carefully inserted two fingers inside Lexa and curled them upwards which resulted in a silent scream.  
  
On the verge of Lexa’s orgasm, Clarke kept the steady pace of her tongue ravishing Lexa’s sensitive bud and with one last curl of her two fingers inside of Lexa, Clarke pushed Lexa over the edge. Lexa’s back arched and forced Clarke’s hot wet mouth and fingers even deeper inside Lexa.  
  
“ _Klaaaark!”_  
  
Lexa cried out Clarke’s name as her orgasm coursed through her entire being and seeing fireworks go off behind her eyelids. Clarke slowly let Lexa ride out her orgasm and  with a long drag up Lexa’s wet mound, Clarke made sure to get every last drop of Lexa’s cum before she pulled her fingers out of Lexa and sucked them clean, enjoying the taste of Lexa’s wetness that made her moan as she felt the taste of Lexa on her fingers. Slowly crawling up towards Lexa, Clarke placed a passionate kiss on Lexa’s lips that she eagerly returned.  
  
“My turn now”  
  
Lexa stated and grinned widely into the kiss and flipped them around, straddling Clarke in the process.  
  
>>>\--------->  
  
When Oliver returned to the camp two hours later, he walked into the tent to find both Clarke and Lexa sound asleep in each other’s arms. Oliver could not help but smile. He knew they would have sex on his patrol but he that’s why he offered to do so. With is voice low he whispered.  
  
“I’m happy for you Clarke. You deserve each other and so much more than war”  
  
As if Clarke heard him, she smiled in her sleep and tightened her hold on Lexa’s waist and slept soundly and well that night for the first time in a very long time.  
  
They awoke early that morning and quickly packed their small camp to meet the renegades’ leader, in the hopes of avoiding another war. They rode for an hour before they saw clearing where a big tent had been risen for them to have their negotiation in. Oliver of course wore his suit with his hood covering his features. It was around midday and the terrain was very flat and no trees in at least 300 yards either way.  
Securing their horses in the treeline, Lexa walked first out and into line of sight. She wore her commander’s armour and cape, with war paint smeared across her features. Oliver and Clarke followed suit on Lexa’s strong and confident posture.  
  
They reached the tent and no guards were outside and so far they had honoured their words. No guards, just Lexa and Clarke with their advisor. Lexa said she wanted to go in first so with a firm grip on her dagger’s hilt she made her way inside.  
  
“Ah, _Heda_. Glad you could join us. Our leader will be here in a minute or so. Where are the rest of you? We were expecting three of you”  
  
A seasoned warrior greeted her in the big tent. It was circular and held a big table in the middle with six chairs in all. Three on each side, there were nothing else of exterior inside the tent. The man who greeted Lexa sat on the far right while a young blonde woman sat on the far left however she wasn’t wearing Azgeda clothes, no she was wearing clothes that resemblance that of the _Skaikru_ only in much better condition. Her hair was blonde, almost like Clarke’s and her eyes just as blue. Glasses sat on the brink of her nose even though Lexa had no idea what they were good for.  
  
The woman remained silent and only stared down into the ground, not even meeting Lexa’s gaze but then she saw the small cuts and bruises on the blondes features.  
  
_A slave?_  
  
“Pay no attention to her. She is only here on our leader’s behalf”  
  
Lexa felt sick to her stomach. No woman deserved to be subject to such actions of a man and instinctively wanted to take the blonde under her care, but she stood and remained silent scanning the room once more before she headed outside to fetch Clarke and Oliver.  
  
“It all seems to be in order. Their leader will arrive shortly”  
  
Lexa said and held the tent flap open for Oliver and Clarke to enter through. Clarke walked inside first and was expecting Oliver to be right beside her but when she turned to see where Oliver was, he stood in the opening, shock evident in his features. That’s when Clarke turned her head to see the blonde at the table before it dawned on Clarke, but before she could ask to confirm her suspicion, Oliver broke the silence.  
  
“Felicity?! What… How? How can you be her-“  
  
Felicity looked up to Oliver’s eyes and relief flooded through her features, she was about to interrupt him to tell Oliver who their leader is but someone else interrupted him and her thoughts.  
  
“Well this is peculiar. First I find your lovely Felicity and now you! It’s been what, 99-100 years? I must say, it’s good to see you again, kid!”  
  
A man with a deep gruff voice entered the tent on the other side and interrupted Oliver. Oliver became rigid and his posture screamed at Clarke that he expected to be attacked at any moment and Lexa caught this as well and looked to Clarke with her brows furrowed, but Clarke’s mind had a hard time keeping up with what was happening around her, and who was this man. Oliver obviously knew him and saw him as a threat. A very serious one at that so Clarke gazed to the man, that had spoken to Oliver only then realising he was wearing an eyepatch on his left eye.  
  
_No! It can’t be!_  
  
Clarke didn’t have long to voice her realisation, because Oliver’s voice pierced the silence in the tent with a low threatening growl, that took aback everyone in the tent except the renegades leader.  
  
“Slade!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh! There's a lot going on here huh? I know some of you might be confused to as I didn't write how Lexa fucks Clarke (sorry, I lack better words) well, I didn't do it, because I wanted to take my time to write each of their POVs fully from Lexa's POV the next time, as we had Clarke's POV this time. How'd you like the plot twist?! I'm sorry, but since it's an crossover I felt it necessary to introduce some characters from Arrow as well, besides Oliver Queen. I really hope you like this chapter and as always feel free to leave a comment, feedback or anything you'd like and since this is a very special and heartbreaking day for must of us (me included) I decided that if any of you need to vent or talk about Lexa's death on the show with someone, I'm here for ya'll and always keep fighting. We can keep her alive in our hearts and we'll be fine!  
> Trigedasleng translations!  
> "Disha ste Wanheda?" - "Is this (the) Deathcommander?"  
> "Shof op!" - "Shut up!  
> "Ai don kom don yu Leksa" - "I have to have you Lexa"  
> "Beja" - "Please"


End file.
